Silverfrost's Story
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Silverfrost is a descendant of Dawn, the ancient leader of DawnClan. A prophecy is revealed, one that tells of Silverfrost's greatness, and how she will rise to become the greatest leader StarClan has ever known. With a life filled with tragedy, will Silverfrost have the strength to fulfill her destiny, and save her clan?
1. Prologue

The dappled golden she-cat peered into the shining rock, and in the rock was an image of a silver tabby she-kit, nuzzling into her mother's fur alongside her littermates. "Yes." She murmured. "This is the one. Silverkit, you have a destiny greater than all others. Don't you agree, Fierce?" She asked, whirling around to face the other four cats that approached.

The massive scarred brown tabby tom nodded. "She is worthy." He decided. "Don't you agree, Winter?" He asked, looking at the beautiful white she-cat. She nodded. "Silverkit will face a destiny of greatness."

"Have you not seen the grief this kit will bear?" Asked the third, a light gray tom asked.

"Of course, they have, Reef." Mewed the fourth, a scarred black tom mewed.

Reef snorted. "Obviously not, since Dawn and Winter think Silverkit has a destiny of greatness, Brave."

Winter blinked. "What you say is true, but if you see past the sorrow and grief her life will bring, don't you see the good she does? She will unite the clans when it matters most, and receive a gift that no cat has ever received before."

Dawn nodded. She whispered, "In times of need, clans unite, and battles are fought, but peace will come, after Silver's gentle frost."

The four other ancient cats nodded in agreement.

"But what does it mean?" Winter whispered.

"It means Silverkit will receive a gift even a leader has never been given." Fierce mewed.

Reef nodded. "She will receive the gift of a leader as well." He whispered.

Brave nodded. "A destiny that guarantees her place in the stars." He whispered.

"Hail, Silverstar." Dawn mewed. "And may you have a destiny, greater than the stars themselves, even us, the cats who fought back the darkness in the Dawn of the Clans."

The four other Ancient leaders mewed in agreement and stared into the shining rock once more, watching over the clans, until all stars fade, and the world is engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Kithood

Silverfrost's Story

"Sometimes you need to have faith, or the Warrior Code has no meaning."

-Silverfrost

Silverkit opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness of the sun. She and her littermates, a tom named Darkkit and a she-cat named Briarkit, were all nuzzling beside their mother, Petalfrost in the nursery.

She looked all around her, and saw Hazelfern's younger litter, Snifflekit and Dappledkit, playing with Cloudkit, the oldest and only surviving kit of Frostpelt's litter. She wriggled out from under Petalfrost's belly and padded over to them. "Hi! Is it all right if I play with you?" Silverkit asked.

"Sure, Silverkit!" Cloudkit mewed. "Let's make our own clan!" He suggested.

"Great idea, Cloudkit! I'm the medicine cat!" Dappledkit mewed.

"Right." Cloudkit said. "I'm the leader, and Silverkit is my deputy."

"That's not fair!" Snifflekit mewed indignantly. "I wanted to be deputy!"

"No, Snifflekit! You're my most senior warrior, and the greatest fighter in all the clans!" Cloudkit argued.

Snifflekit blinked. "Okay." He mewed hesitantly as Darkkit and Briarkit launched themselves onto him.

Snifflekit writhed under the two kit's bodies, mewling in protest.

"Let us play too!" Briarkit begged.

"Ok then." Cloudkit mewed, as the two kits clambered off Snifflekit. "You can be treacherous rouges that come to invade our camp!"

Darkkit let out a growl and leaped at Snifflekit, and knocked him off his paws. "Hey!" Snifflekit protested.

Darkkit batted at Snifflekit with his front paws and meowed, "I'm a rouge, remember?" As they continued to tussle.

Dappledkit was play-fighting Briarkit several mouse-lengths away, mewling in protest. "I'm a medicine cat, remember?" She meowed.

"Ah," Briarkit mewed. "But alas, a rogue doesn't follow the warrior code!"

Just then, Darkkit leaped onto Silverkit's back, and Silverkit writhed on the soft ground, trying to toss her brother off. All of a sudden, Cloudkit put his teeth in Darkkit's scruff and hauled him off of her, panting.

"You-you saved me!" Silverkit mewed. Cloudkit nuzzled her soft kit fur.

"I'll always be there to save you, Silverkit." He murmured.

* * *

_Chapter Two, coming soon! _

_Please leave a review below!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Apprentices' Fight

Several moons later, Silverkit was bouncing excitedly next to her littermates, as Rainstar stood upon the ledge beside the waterfall.

Rainstar padded forwards and mewed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the leader's ledge!" He then flicked his tail to the three littermates. "It is time for three apprentices to begin their training. Please step forwards."

"Silverkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Sunnycloud." He said, flicking his tail at the pale ginger she-cat.

"Sunnycloud, I trust that you will pass on all you have learned to Silverpaw." Rainstar meowed, looking his deputy in the eye.

"I will, Rainstar." Sunnycloud mewed.

"Briarkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Bramblebracken." He flicked his tail to the dark brown tabby tom.

"Bramblebracken, I trust that you will pass on all you have learned to Briarpaw." Rainstar mewed.

Bramblebracken nodded solemnly. "I will."

Darkkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Snowflake will be your mentor." He flicked his tail at the white she-cat.

"Snowflake, I trust that you will pass on all you have learned to Darkpaw." Rainstar said.

The white she-cat nodded. "I will."

The Clan lifted their muzzles and cried, "Silverpaw! Briarpaw! Darkpaw!"

Petalfrost padded over to her kits, purring proudly. "Well done, my dears." She mewed, licking them.

Their father, Falconclaw padded over to congratulate them. "Well done, my kits." He purred.

Silverpaw gazed at her father, but looked away and stared at the ground when Sunnycloud called Falconclaw to join a patrol.

Petalfrost's gaze lingered over them for a few heartbeats longer, then she turned away and headed to join her mate.

Silverpaw padded towards the apprentice's den, followed by Darkpaw and Briarpaw, and Cloudpaw bounced excitedly when he saw them. "Here, Silverpaw! I made you a nest next to mine." He purred, clearly glad to have more denmates, not just Poolpaw.

Silverpaw glanced at her littermates, who had taken nests on the other side of the den. Darkpaw glanced at her and Cloudpaw, and made a moony expression. Silverpaw swatted a paw at his muzzle, but Darkpaw just purred softly.

Silverpaw felt her stomach grumble. "I'd better go get something from the fresh-kill pile."

Just then, a light gray she-cat padded into the den. This must be Poolpaw. Silverpaw thought. She sneered at Briarpaw. "What are you doing in here, kit?" She mewed. "Go back to the nursery, where you belong."

"Hey!" Darkpaw meowed. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what, are you going to fight me?" Poolpaw retorted.

Faster than Silverpaw could blink, Darkpaw lashed out at the older apprentice, who now bore a bloody scratch on her ear. Silverpaw gasped, shocked. She wove past Cloudpaw and launched herself between them. "Stop!" She yowled.

"Look at you! You're clanmates, not enemies!" She scolded. Poolpaw glared at Darkpaw, but both cats looked ashamed of fighting each other. "Now," Silverpaw began. "Go to Solarflame and get your wound checked, Poolpaw."

Poolpaw glared at Silverpaw. "You're not my mentor." She snarled. Silverpaw braced herself, half expecting that the gray she-cat would attack her, but she merely turned away and stalked towards the medicine den.

Silverpaw let out a sigh of relief. She padded back to her nest and curled up, her appetite lost. Just as Silverpaw began to close her eyes, Cloudpaw nudged her, the scent of squirrel drifting from his jaws.

Cloudpaw purred. "I'm glad you thought so. I caught it myself just now." He said proudly.

"You'll make a great warrior one day." Silverpaw meowed sleepily, as she curled up in her nest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_How did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments below! _


	4. Chapter 3: Sickness

Two moons later… Silverpaw was heading to the training grove to practice battle moves with the other apprentices when Briarpaw came running up to her, very excited. "Silverpaw! Bramblebracken is taking me, Dappledpaw, and Falconclaw on a border patrol!" She mewed excitedly.

"That's great, Briarpaw!" Silverpaw mewed. "I'm going to practice battle training with Darkpaw, Poolpaw, and Snifflepaw, and, of course, our mentors."

"Cool!" Briarpaw exclaimed. "You'll show me everything you learned, right?" She begged.

"Of course, Briarpaw! But you're the one that's going to be having the better experience." Silverpaw pointed out.

"You're right..." Briarpaw mewed thoughtfully. "I better get going anyways… See you later!" She mewed as she bounded off.

When Silverpaw returned from training that day, she saw Briarpaw disappear into the medicine den. Worried, Silverpaw ran after her sister. "What happened?" She mewed as she burst into Solarflame's den.

Solarflame turned around. "Nothing much, Briarpaw caught a cough from one of the BraveClan warriors on patrol today." The medicine cat mewed, giving Briarpaw some herbs to chew.

"Ok then." Silverpaw mewed, sighing with relief. "Sorry I burst in." She padded back to the apprentices' den and curled up and drifted off into deep sleep.

* * *

Two sunrises later, Silverpaw heard racking coughs from the medicine den. She burst inside. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Stay back!" Solarflame snapped, his sharp tone surprising her. Silverpaw took a few paces backwards. "Sorry." Solarflame mewed apologetically. He lowered his tone. "Briarpaw has greencough."

Silverpaw gasped. "Greencough?! Do you want me to fetch you some herbs from the herb grove?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I need catmint, if there is any growing in leaf-fall." He sighed. "But if not, fetch some chickweed, and watermint, for her bellyache."

"Right." Silverpaw mewed. "Umm… Which ones are those again?" Solarflame rummaged around in his herb store, and emerged with two different herbs.

"These are chickweed and watermint." Solarflame mewed. "Drink in their scent so you know what to look for. And, I'm assuming you know what catmint smells like."

"Yes." Silverpaw mewed. "I'll go right away."

Silverpaw raced out of the camp, crossed the stream, and ducked under the vines that protected the herb grove. She quickly picked up the scent of catmint, although there wasn't much left. She picked as much as she could, and took some chickweed just in case. She then looked for watermint, and spotted it near the far end of the grove. She took a few stalks and raced back to camp.

Solarflame thanked Silverpaw for the herbs and started to feed some catmint to Briarpaw.

Silverpaw took two mice from the pile and settled down at the tree stump, where Darkpaw, Cloudpaw and the other apprentices were. She sat down and shared her mice with them, laughing and gossiping and sharing tongues as the sun set. Eventually, Silverpaw got up and went to her den and fell into a, thank StarClan, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three sunrises later, Silverpaw woke up with a start as she saw Briarpaw was standing over her. "You're cured!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Yesterday, Solarflame was acting like you were halfway to StarClan!"

Briarpaw smiled. "I kind of was." She mewed. "Anyways, you missed my ceremony."

Silverpaw blinked. "What ceremony?"

Briarpaw shuffled her paws. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice now."

"WHAT?!" Silverpaw yowled, shocked.

Briarpaw looked embarrassed. "I couldn't stop thinking of how Solarflame saved me, and I wanted to heal cats, not hurt them."

"But.. You wanted to have a mate!" Silverpaw mewed.

"I want this more." Briarpaw said, her mew determined.

Silverpaw sighed. "It's fine, as long as you're happy,"

"I can't wait!" Briarpaw exclaimed. "I want to learn all of it! I'm going to be the best medicine cat ever!"

* * *

_Was that surprising to you? Let me know in the comments below, and follow this story to get notified when the latest chapter comes out!_


	5. Chapter 4: An Unnecessary Death

5 moons later…

Silverpaw dug her claws into the ground. No way was she going to let BraveClan fox-hearts steal DawnClan prey! She spotted Rainstar at the head of the battle, angry and fierce as ever.

She felt comforted by Cloudfrost's presence, who had been made a warrior a moon ago. She spotted Poolcloud near Darkpaw and Dappledpaw, their fur bristling. Just then, she spotted BraveClan's leader, Fangstar, at the head of the patrol of BraveClan warriors.

"Fangstar." Rainstar yowled. "Your clan has been stealing DawnClan prey. Do you have and explanation for this?"

"I don't have to justify myself to a weak, incompetent leader." Fangstar snarled, his mew cold as ice.

"This is your last warning. Stop stealing DawnClan prey or there will be bloodshed." Rainstar warned.

Fangstar snarled. "So be it."

Rainstar lifted his muzzle. "DawnClan, attack!"

Silverpaw's fur bristled as she came face-to-face with a BraveClan 'paw. She snarled, spitting, as the 'paw lunged at her. Silverpaw slid on her belly to claw him from under. The 'paw let out a yowl of pain, and a searing pain ripped down her flank.

She spun around, and came face-to-face with a young warrior, who was easily twice her size. She leaped up, ignoring the pain in her muzzle as the warrior clawed her muzzle. She landed squarely on his back, and dug her claws into his fur, trying to smush him flat like Sunnycloud showed her.

The warrior regained his balance and flung her off his back, and she landed hard on the ground. Just as the warrior was about to slice her throat, Cloudfrost leaped onto him, and ripped his fur to shreds.

Silverpaw got up and began striking at his muzzle until he shook Cloudfrost off and fled. Silverpaw looked at Cloudfrost, who murmured, "I told you I'd always be there to save you."

Just then, the battle stopped, and the clearing went awfully silent. Silverpaw spotted what was happening and raced over to the body lying on the ground. Falconclaw. "No!" She yowled. "StarClan, no!" She felt angry. She wanted to kill every last BraveClan warrior for killing her father.

Darkpaw raced forward, followed by Petalfrost, who let out a wail of grief. The clans bowed their heads, mourning the loss of a noble warrior. Petalfrost had thrust her muzzle into his fur, mourning her beloved mate.

Cloudfrost padded over, brushing his fur against hers. "Come on. Let's go. We'll give him the burial of a true warrior." Numb with grief, she leaned against his shoulder and the clan headed back to camp, with Petalfrost and Rainstar himself carrying his body.

* * *

Briarpaw came racing up to them. "Did we win?!" She asked excitedly. Her cheerfulness faded as she saw Falconclaw's body. "Why did he have to die?!" She wailed. "I should have been there; I could have treated him!"

"There was nothing you could have done, my dear." Petalfrost murmured.

Rainstar padded forwards. "I spoke with Sunnycloud and Snowflake, and we all agree it's time you become warriors."

Rainstar leapt up to the leader's ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the leader's ledge for a clan meeting!"

As the cats all gathered below the ledge, Solarflame and Briarpaw brought out Falconclaw's body.

"As you all know," Rainstar began, "Falconclaw died the death of a true warrior, defending his clan."

Solarflame mewed loud enough for the whole clan to hear, "Goodbye, Falconclaw. May StarClan light your path. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

The elders lifted him up and carried him outside to bury him. When they finished, Rainstar resumed speaking.

"It's time two of our apprentices were made warriors." Rainstar said. "Silverpaw, Darkpaw, step forward, please." He took a deep breath and began the ancient ceremony.

"I, Rainstar, leader of DawnClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Silverpaw, Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?

"I do." Silverpaw and Darkpaw said in unison.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Silverfrost. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan. Darkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkfern. StarClan honors your dedication and commitment to your clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of DawnClan.

The Clan raised their muzzles to the stars and cried, "Silverfrost! Darkfern! Silverfrost! Darkfern!"

Rainstar waited for the cheers to die down and spoke, "As is tradition, you will sit your vigil, guarding the camp. But, as Falconclaw has died, the elders have placed him in front of the camp so our new warriors may sit both vigils."

That night was a blur, Silverfrost's vision became fuzzy, trying to see how she could have possibly saved her father, and she forced her jaws to be silent, not to let the wail of grief escape from them.

The next morning, Cloudfrost padded over to her and Darkfern, and mewed. "Your vigil's over." More quietly he added to Silverfrost, "I made you a nest next to mine, like we used to have. Come on. You must be tired." He gently brushed his tail against her flanks and she got up, not realizing how sore her legs were.

She drank in the scent of the warriors den, and with Cloudfrost next to her, she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_So Silverfrost's father has died, and she can't live with the grief. Will she move on, or get lost in the past?_


	6. Chapter 5: Apprentices

Five moons later…...

Briarpaw raced into camp excitedly after going to the Moonrock. "Guess what?" She yowled for the whole camp to hear.

Silverfrost, who had just gotten back from patrol padded over to listen. "What is it, Briarpaw?"

Briarpaw frowned. "Who's Briarpaw? I'm Briarheart now, if you don't mind."

"That's great, Briarheart!" Darkfern mewed, overhearing their conversation, with Poolcloud next to him.

She never seems to leave his side these days. She thought. We'll have some new additions to the nursery before long.

Darkfern's mew interrupted her thoughts. "I have some exciting news, too!" He meowed excitedly. "Poolcloud agreed to be my mate!" He purred.

Silverfrost and Briarheart purred. "I was wondering when you were going to make it official." Briarheart mewed.

"Yeah." Silverfrost added. "This is much better than the time when were 'paws. You two were constantly coming to Solarflame for scratches and bruises!" She 'mrrowed with laughter.

Darkfern cuffed Silverfrost on the ear gently.

Cloudfrost cleared his throat. "I thought Silverfrost and I were going to patrol together." He mewed.

"Oh! Sorry! I got distracted, Briarheart having her full name and all." Silverfrost mewed apologetically. "I'm ready now." She mewed, following the white warrior out of camp.

She followed Cloudfrost to the base of the waterfall, where many water voles and sparrows made their homes. She immediately scented water vole, and followed the scent, staying downwind of her prey. She crept closer and closer, and when the vole was a few mouse-tails away, she pounced, and gave the vole the killing bite. She buried it and caught another vole, and a sparrow, and she dug up her prey, and returned the base of the waterfall, where Cloudfrost was waiting, with a sparrow in his jaws. Cloudfrost purred when he saw her, putting down his prey. "You must be one of the best hunters in the clan!" He mewed.

Silverfrost put down her prey and purred. "Come on, we should get this back to camp while it's still warm." She mewed, picking up her prey.

Cloudfrost picked up his sparrow and followed her back to camp. When they returned to camp and placed their fresh-kill on the pile, they heard Rainstar's yowl from leader's ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the leader's ledge for a clan meeting!" Rainstar yowled, as all the cats gathered beneath him. "It is time for three of our kits to become apprentices. Fawnkit, Ivykit, and Doekit, please step forwards." The three kits bounced forward, excitedly. "Fawnkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw." He mewed. "Your mentor will be Silverfrost." He turned to the young warrior. "I trust that you will pass down all of your training from Sunnycloud."

Silverfrost nodded. "I promise."

"Ivykit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Cloudfrost." He turned to the white warrior, who was looking very excited. "I hope that you pass down your commitment to the warrior code as well as all that Falconclaw taught you." Rainstar meowed.

"I promise." Cloudfrost breathed.

"Doekit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Doepaw. Your mentor will be Darkfern." Rainstar turned to Darkfern. "I expect that you will pass down your training from Bramblebracken." He mewed.

"I won't let you down, Rainstar." Darkfern promised.

Rainstar nodded. "This clan meeting is over." He announced, leaping down from the leader's ledge.

_I can't believe I got an apprentice, and I've only been a warrior for 5 moons! _Silverfrost thought. Fawnpaw's mew interrupted her thoughts. "Are we going to see the territory today?"

Silverfrost nodded. "Let's see if your littermates can come." She mewed.

"Yay!" Fawnpaw mewed. "Being an apprentice is awesome!"

Silverfrost suppressed a purr. She had no idea about how 'paws had to search the elders for ticks. She padded towards Darkfern and Cloudfrost, who were with their apprentices. "Hey." She mewed. "Fawnpaw and I were going to take a tour of the territory. Want to join us?" She asked.

Cloudfrost purred. "Sure!"

Darkfern shuffled his paws. "I already told Doepaw to help Lionpaw and Mistypaw on tick duty." He mewed.

Silverfrost's heart sank. "Oh.. That's okay." She mewed.

She padded out of camp, with Fawnpaw, Cloudfrost, and Ivypaw. They had walked about twenty fox-lengths from the camp when she stopped. "This is the herb grove." She mewed, flicking her tail at the vines that protected the herbs that grew inside."One of the greatest medicine cats of DawnClan, Hazelflower, discovered if you dug up plants just the right way, you could place it in a protected place like this, so you could still find herbs in Leaf-bare." She mewed. "Not that many." She added. "But a few."

"Do the other clans do this?" Fawnpaw mewed.

Cloudfrost shook his head. "They wouldn't have big enough brains to know how." He joked.

Silverfrost purred. "Let's show them the waterfall."

Ivypaw's ears pricked up. "Waterfall?" She mewed.

Cloudfrost nodded. "One of the best places for prey, especially water voles and sparrows."

"Why?" Ivypaw asked. "I wouldn't want to hear rushing water all night."

"It's because they can easily get a drink there." Silverfrost explained. "We have a separate pool to drink from, and it's surrounded by brambles so infected prey can't drink from it and get us sick."

Fawnpaw gazed in admiration. "That's so smart!" She mewed.

Silverfrost glanced at the sun. It was beginning to set. "It's getting late." She meowed. "We'll finish exploring the territory tomorrow."

Fawnpaw nodded. "Okay." She mewed.

Cloudfrost led the way back to camp, and Silverfrost picked a rabbit to share with Cloudfrost from the fresh-kill pile. She padded over to him and dropped the rabbit in front of him. "I brought you a rabbit to share." She mewed.

Cloudfrost purred. "Thanks." He mewed.

* * *

When they had finished the rabbit, Silverfrost curled up next to Cloudfrost and dreamt of being mates with the white warrior and having his kits, and they all played together with their parents, one trying to bite her father's tail, and the other two clambering over her.

All of a sudden, she woke, and heard yowls from outside. She raced outside, and unsheathed her claws. _Fox!_

* * *

_So that's my first cliffhanger! Silverfrost really loves Cloudfrost! And how did the fox get into the camp, with warriors on guard and they didn't see a thing? The answers will be in the next chapter, coming soon! _

_Don't forget to favorite and follow the story to be notified when the next chapter comes out!_


	7. Chapter 6: Traitor

Silverfrost unsheathed her claws as the other cats awakened, hearing the caterwauls from the cats outside the camp. She rushed into the clearing, spitting and hissing with fury as the fox threw Bramblebracken halfway across the clearing.

"Bramblebracken!" Silverfrost heard Snowflake's screech as she saw her mate flung into the elders' den. Snowflake leaped onto the fox, hissing with fury and clawing at it's fur. Silverfrost raced into battle alongside Fawnpaw, and she threw a neat blow at the fox's fore-leg. the fox stumbled, and Darkfern took advantage of it, and slid on his belly and clawed the fox from under.

"DawnClan, attack!" Rainstar yowled, appearing from his den on the leader's ledge.

"A little late, isn't he?" Silverfrost muttered to herself, dodging a blow from the fox. Fawnpaw came racing up, with a bloody scratch on her flank, but otherwise okay. She scratched the fox in between the eyes, and it howled with rage. "Nice!" Silverfrost yowled to her apprentice over the commotion of battle. She turned over her should to see how Cloudfrost was doing. He was holding his own, but then he stumbled and the fox reared up to strike the killing blow. "NO!" Silverfrost yowled, racing towards him, but she was too late.

At the last moment, a gray blur flashed by, and sent the fox stumbling a few feet away from Cloudfrost. _Rainstar!_ Silverfrost thanked StarClan for sending him to save the white warrior. Rainstar raked his claws on the fox's muzzle, and the warriors yowled triumph. _The fox is dead! _Silverfrost yowled triumphantly.

Snowflake rushed over to Bramblebracken, and found Robinpounce and Birchshadow giving the brown tabby moss with water to drink from. "Solarflame! Briarheart!" Snowflake yowled to the medicine cats for help. All of a sudden, Silverfrost heard a stirring behind her, and she realized what was happening, but it was too late. The fox rose unsteadily to it's paws, and a large gash appeared in Rainstar's belly, who had his back turned. Silverfrost and Petalfrost raced forwards to kill the fox, for good this time.

Petalfrost slit it's throat, and the fox's last breath escaped it's jaws. Solarflame rushed forwards, but it was too late. "His last life is over." He murmured. "He has gone to hunt with StarClan now. Silverfrost stumbled backwards, shocked. _I should have had the medicine cats check if the fox was really dead! If I had... then Rainstar would still be alive!_ She pushed the thought away.

* * *

After Solarflame and Briarheart brought Rainstar's body to the medicine den to prepare for the vigil, Cloudfrost padded up to her, cobwebs hanging from a cut on his ear. "Some cat is a traitor." He hissed.

"What?!" Silverfrost mewed, taken aback.

"Think about it!" Cloudfrost hissed. "How could the fox have possibly gotten in the camp if the entrance was guarded by two _warriors_?" He mewed. "I don't like the idea as much as you do, but it's the only logical explanation. We have a traitor in our midst."

Silverfrost gulped. "Hazelfang and Darkfern were on guard duty today." Her mew was barely a whisper, bile rising in her throat. "How could my _brother _betray us?" She whispered with horror. "And Hazelfang is an honorable warrior. You must be wrong, Cloudfrost, surely. What are we even thinking, doubting our clanmates like this?" She brushed past the white warrior. "We shouldn't doubt our own clanmates, for StarClan's sake! The fox must have come through using the dirtplace tunnel." She mewed, heading to the warrior's den, determined to get some rest before Rainstar's vigil.

As she curled up in her nest, she couldn't help thinking about what Cloudfrost had said. _No. _She pushed the thought away. _We're no better than rogues if we can't trust our own clanmates, _she thought, as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Silverfrost is deeply troubled by Cloudfrost's suspicions, but he does have a point... Did Darkfern or Hazelfang really do this, or did the fox enter by other means?_

_Don't forget to follow and favorite the story to be notified when the next chapter comes out, and feel free to leave a comment!_


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicions

Silverfrost awoke the next day to a blinding ray of sunlight. She narrowed her eyes and made her way out of the den. Sunnycloud, no, _Sunnystar _now, making her way into her new den. Hopebreeze, the new deputy as of yesterday, was busy organizing patrols.

"Right," Hopebreeze mewed. "Silverfrost, you and Darkfern take your apprentices to the training hollow to practice some hunting moves, and a few battle moves. I know they managed okay yesterday, just by watching the warriors train, but they should know some actual battle moves."

Silverfrost nodded. She walked past the fresh-kill pile, ignoring her stomach's rumbles, and padded to the apprentices' den. She poked her head in and mewed, "Fawnpaw, Doepaw, time to wake up!" The two apprentices opened their eyes blearily and padded into the clearing. "Darkfern and I are going to show you some hunting moves, and a battle move or two." She explained.

"Cool!" Fawnpaw exclaimed. "I can't wait!" She bounced on her paws.

Doepaw tipped his head to the side thoughtfully. "Should I wake him?" He mewed questioningly.

"No, I'll do that. Why don't you grab a mouse or two off the fresh-kill pile?" She mewed.

"Come on, Doepaw! I'm so hungry, my stomach thinks my throat's been clawed out!" Fawnpaw exclaimed, racing over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Coming!"

Silverfrost chuckled and padded over to Darkfern, who was dozing in his nest. She prodded him with her paw and mewed, "Wake up, sleepyhead! Hopebreeze wants us to take our apprentices to learn some hunting moves, and a battle move or two."

Darkfern opened his eyes blearily. "Huh? Oh, okay. I'll be right there." He mewed.

Once Darkfern made his way outside the den, Poolcloud padded up to her mate and mewed, "I'm expecting your kits!"

Darkfern's face lit up as he purred. "That's amazing!"

Silverfrost's eyes brightened. _How could she have ever thought, even for a heartbeat, that Darkfern, her beloved brother, was a traitor? "_That's great news!" She mewed aloud. "Do you know how many?"

"Solarflame said probably three."

Darkfern purred. "I wonder if they have your eyes." He mewed affectionately.

"I hope so." Poolcloud mewed.

Silverfrost cleared her throat, clearly unwilling to interrupt the two. "We'd better get going..."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Darkfern mewed, taking one last look at his mate.

Silverfrost's tail-tip touched her brother's shoulder as she gently led him towards the apprentices, who were finishing up a rather scrawny squirrel. "Are you ready to go?" Silverfrost mewed to the apprentices.

Fawnpaw looked up. "Sure! Let's go, Doepaw!" She bounced excitedly.

* * *

Once they had made their way to the moss-covered training hollow, Silverfrost mewed, "I think we should start with the hunter's crouch, don't you think, Darkfern?" She mewed, glaring at her brother, who was staring into the treetops.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, we'll start with some basic stalking." he mewed, still looking aimlessly into the trees.

Silverfrost boxed her brother's ear. "I _said _to start with the hunter's crouch, Darkfern!" _I didn't have a single doubt about Darkfern before, but he seems distracted... Like he's worried about something. 'Like letting a fox into the camp?' _Questioned a nagging voice in the back of her mind. _No. _She shoved the thought far away. _My brother _is _loyal. He's probably just tired._ But as the training session continued, and Silverfrost continuously corrected all the things that Darkfern was showing Doepaw wrong, the more she thought about Cloudfrost's words.

'_How could a fox get past two warriors?_' The white warrior's words echoed over and over in her mind, giving her a splitting headache.

Silverfrost was relieved when they padded back into camp that day. Fawnpaw had caught a vole on her second try, which Silverfrost had hardly praised her apprentice, worried about all the things going through her mind, making her pelt burn hot with shame. _Fawnpaw doesn't deserve to be sidelined like this. _She padded up to her apprentice. "Fawnpaw... I'm sorry I didn't seem impressed on your catch. i just had a lot of things on my mind. It was really a brilliant catch though."

Fawnpaw's eyes brightened. "It's alright, I understand... But you really meant it, about my catch?" She mewed.

Silverfrost nodded. "I really did. No apprentice ever gets their first catch on the first day."

"Thank you, Silverfrost!" She mewed brightly, racing off to join her littermates.

Silverfrost suppressed a purr as she padded over to Cloudfrost.

'i spent all day with Hazelfang and Ivypaw. "He mewed quietly, as she approached.

Silverfrost bristled angrily. "My brother is not a traitor!" She spat. _Whatever suspicions she had earlier, She knew now, her brother was probably just thinking about his kits. _

Cloudfrost's eyes widened in surprise. "But..."

Silverfrost thrust her muzzle into his. "My brother would _never _endanger his mate and kits!" She hissed. "And Hazelfang is a brilliant warrior! So take your fox-hearted suspicions elsewhere!" She spat, her paws thrumming angrily as she raced away.

* * *

Silverfrost raced into the forest, not stopping till she reached the three oaks, just before WinterClan territory. Her pelt flooded with sadness and guilt. _She shouldn't have lashed out at Cloudfrost. _She thought bitterly. _Now I've ruined my chance at becoming his mate. _Silverfrost felt miserable. _Maybe I'm destined to be alone... Darkfern has a mate and she's expecting kits. And all I've done, is push the love of my life away over some mouse-brained thing like if Darkfern and Hazelfang are loyal or not!_

Silverfrost heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind her. Ears pricked, she padded over to peek behind the bushes, and she saw Hazelfang covering her tracks as she raced towards the silver of territory that touched FierceClan's. Silverfrost's eyes widened in alarm and she crept after her. _What could be so important she had to cover her tracks?_ She followed quietly, and what she saw...

_Hazelfang has been spying for FierceClan!_

* * *

_Haha, now I'm evil, giving you all these cliffhangers! And the best part... You have to wait a whole chapter to find out what happens next, because I'm updating the allegiances again!_

(And now you're cursing StarClan, I know... But you'll enjoy it, I promise you!)


	9. Alleigances (updated)

**_DawnClan_**

**Leader:** Sunnystar, _bright yellow she-cat_

**Deputy:** Hopebreeze, _light brown tom_

**Medicine Cat:** Solarflame, _black and yellow tabby tom, _

Apprentice: Briarheart, _brown tabby she-cat_

**Warriors:**

Thistleleaf, _brown tabby tom_

Dawnripple,_ light brown tabby she-cat_

Petalwish, _cream colored she-cat_

Frostpelt, _white she-cat_

Dovewish, _gray she-cat_

Petalfrost, _pale gray she-cat_

Junipercloud,_ reddish orange tabby tom_

Hazeldawn,_ light brown tabby she-cat_

Hollybriar_, black she-cat_

Hazelfern, _brown tabby she-cat_

Snowflake, _white she-cat_

Bramblebracken,_ brown tabby tom_

Robinleap, _reddish brown tom_

Cloudfrost, _snowy white tom, _Apprentice, Ivypaw

Silverfrost, _white she-cat with silver stripes and unusual bright blue eyes, _Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Darkfern, _black tabby tom, _Apprentice, Doepaw

Snifflenose, _light brown tom_

Dappledfern, _golden colored she-cat with black spots._

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw, _light brown tabby she-cat_

Ivypaw, _black tabby she-cat_

Doepaw, _brown tabby tom_

**Queens:**

Poolcloud, _light gray she-cat, _expecting Darkfern's kits.

**Elders:**

Robinpounce, _reddish brown tom_

Birchshadow, _light brown she-cat_

* * *

_**WinterClan**_

**Leader:** Specklestar, _gray she-cat with spots_

**Deputy:** Stormwillow,_ gray tom with white paws_

**Medicine Cat:** Sagespirit, _sandy-colored she-cat_

**Warriors:**

Echothistle,_ white she-cat with tufts of fur sticking up_

Snowdrop, _white tabby tom_

Blossomthorn,_ brown tabby she-cat_

Violetwhisker,_ light gray she-cat_

Poppyspots, _jet-black tom_

Sandyspring,_ sandy-colored tom_

Dewfern, _light g__ray she-cat_

Ravenshade,_ black she-cat_

Meadowpoppy,_ brown tabby she-cat_

Cindercreek, _black she-cat_

Birchleap, _light brown tabby she-cat_

Birdsong, _light gray she-cat_

Cedarwillow, _dark brown tabby tom_

Featherblossom, _gray she-cat_

Hawkflight, _light brown tabby tom_

Cypresswillow, _bright yellow tabby she-cat_

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw, _light brown tom_

Willowpaw, _white she-cat_

**Queens:**

Violetwhisker, _light gray she-cat, _expecting Snowdrop's kits

**Elders:**

Badgerburr, black tom

* * *

**_BraveClan_**

**Leader:** Fangstar, _dark brown tabby tom_

**Deputy:** Ravenscar,_ blue tom with a large scar on his neck_

**Medicine Cat:** Flowerbreeze, _light brown tabby she-cat, formerly a warrior_

**Warriors:**

Beetlewing,_ brown tabby tom_

Doestem,_ gray tom_

Sandnight,_ sandy-colored she-cat_

Owlstrike, _light brown tabby tom_

Adderscar, _dark brown tabby tom_

Cherrynose, _reddish-brown tabby she-cat_

Brightblossom, _light brown tabby she-cat_

Littlewing,_ small, lithe, white she-cat_

Softleaf, _dark brown she-cat_

Vixenclaw, _dark brown tabby tom with a missing claw_

Stonestrike, _gray tom_

Buzzardtooth, _black she-cat_

_Pikewhisker, __cream-colored she-cat_

Swallowleaf, _cream-colored tom_

Nimbleleap, _light brown tabby she-cat_

**Apprentices:**

Sweetpaw, _cream-colored she-cat_

Clawpaw, _black tom_

**Queens:**

Sandnight, _sandy-colored she-cat, _mother to Littlewing's kits, Talonkit, _brown tabby tom, _and Leafkit, _cream-colored tom_

**Elders:**

Fernwater,_ gray she-cat_

Pinetalon,_ black she-cat_

Sprucewood, _dark brown tabby tom_

* * *

_**ReefClan**_

**Leader:** Splashstar, _blue-gray she-cat_

**Deputy:** Thistlespeck,_ white tom with black specks_

**Medicine Cat:** Palecloud, _pale white she-cat_

**Warriors:**

Mudflight, _mud-colored tom_

Shortfeather, _short white tom_

Redripple,_ red she-cat_

Brokenglow, _orange tabby she-cat_

Lightningwhisper, _black she-cat with a white lightning-like stripe on her back_

Ducktail, _bright yellow tom_

Nightear,_ black tom with a white spot on his ear_

Rippletooth,_ light gray tom_

Gingerleap, _ginger-colored she-cat_

Plumwillow, _gray she-cat_

Songleaf, _gray she-cat_

Snagtooth, _dark brown tabby tom_

**Apprentices:**

Shiningpaw, _light gray she-cat_

Wolfpaw, _dark gray tom_

**Queens:**

Ashenbriar, _brown she-cat with black spots, _expecting Shortfeather's kits

**Elders:**

Duckshade,_ yellow tabby she-cat_

Featherstep,_ gray tabby she-cat_

* * *

_**FierceClan**_

**Leader:** Twistedstar,_ brown tabby tom with a twisted tail_

**Deputy:** Tigersong, _orange tabby tom_

**Medicine Cat: **Oakleaf, _brown tabby tom_

**Warriors:**

Oakmist, _dark brown tabby tom_

Wolfscar,_ dark gray tom_

Birddust, _pale yellow she-cat_

Spidershine, _black tom_

Mothscar, _light brown tabby tom_

Cinderblossom, _dark gray she-cat_

Elmbreeze, _black tabby tom_

Beetleswirl,_ jet-black tom_

Silverbird, _silver tabby she-cat_

Adderthroat, _gray tom_

Chestnutleaf, _light brown she-cat_

Rockshade, _dark gray tom_

Webnose, _brown tom_

Batshriek, _black tom_

Hailstorm, _white she-cat_

Ashleaf, _dark gray tom_

Whitefur, _white she-kit_

Pearbreeze, _pale yellow she-cat_

**Apprentices:**

Blossompaw, _cream-colored she-cat_

Swirlpaw, _light gray she-cat_

**Queens:**

Skyfur, _white she-cat, _expecting Elmbreeze's kits

**Elders:**

Cloverspark, white she-cat with a black paw


	10. Chapter 8: Hazelfang's Betrayal

Silverfrost's paws felt numb. _Cloudfrost was right! Hazelfang betrayed us! _Her heart felt like it would stop. _She betrayed her kin, her friends, and her Clanmates! _She crept closer, Hazelfang was talking to the FierceClan leader, Twistedstar. There was no mistaking that twisted tail. Silverfrost felt sick. _How could she do this? _She stiffened as she caught Hazelfang mew,

"No one ever suspected me bringing the fox into camp. I just had to wait till Darkfern went to make some dirt, and I used scent from some fresh-kill I caught, and then-"

"Right." Twistedstar interrupted, clearly not eager to hear the whole story. "All you have to do is kill Hopebreeze, and any other cat who becomes deputy, until Sunnystar names you deputy. Then, you kill Sunnystar as many times as you need, but you must do so stealthily. Then, when you become leader, you and I will form an alliance and destroy the rest of the Clans. We will form the greatest clan ever known!" He mewed evilly, as Hazelfang purred in amusement.

Silverfrost's eyes widened in shock, and she raced back to camp to warn Sunnystar of Hazelfang's betrayal.

* * *

Silverfrost raced into camp, her heart beating fast. "I need to speak to Sunnystar immediately!" She mewed to Hopebreeze, urgency in her mew.

Hopebreeze's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He mewed, concerned.

"No time to explain. I must see her _now!_" Silverfrost growled.

Hopebreeze's eyes flashed with hurt.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Sunnystar is in her den at the moment." He mewed, avoiding her gaze.

"Thanks. And, sorry." She mewed, racing into the den under the leader's ledge.

"Sunnystar!" Silverfrost mewed urgently as Sunnystar's ears pricked in alarm.

"What's wrong?" The she-cat mewed.

"Hazelfang betrayed us." Silverfrost hissed, filled with loathing. She then told Sunnystar all that had happened at the FierceClan border, and Cloudfrost's suspicions. Sunnystar listened, her eyes alight with fury.

"How _dare _she betray us?" She hissed, alarming Silverfrost. "We are her birth clan! We _cared _for her, _nurtured _her, taught her how to _survive!_" She hissed. She raced out of the den, with Silverfrost on her heels. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the leader's ledge!" She yowled hurriedly, as a swarm of cats raced into the clearing. "Hazelfang has betrayed us to Twistedstar!" She hissed. Caterwauls of disbelief met her announcement.

"My daughter would _never _do such a thing!" Robinleap hissed, with his mate, Hollybriar, yowling her agreement.

"She did." Silverfrost mewed shakily. "I saw her, talking with _Twistedstar._" She spat. "He told her all she had to do was to kill Hopebreeze-" She was interrupted with yowls of horror, and she continued, "And kill all the others who become deputy until she is announced deputy-" With more gasps of horror, "And then kill Sunnystar as many times as necessary." She finished. At this point, even Robinleap and Hollybriar looked ready to fight their daughter. "And then she and Twistedstar would form an alliance and destroy the rest of the clans as we know it." She finished with a gasp.

"We need to take action!" Thistleleaf mewed. flexing his claws. Hopebreeze, Robinleap, and several others yowled in agreement.

Sunnystar nodded. "Robinleap, Hollybriar, and Frostpelt," She mewed. "You must find Hazelfang and bring her back here at once." The cats she had chosen nodded and raced out of camp. "Mentors, take your apprentices and go practice battle moves." She mewed. As Silverfrost bunched her muscles to leap down, Sunnystar blocked her with her tail. "Not you." She mewed. "I need you to tell me and the senior warriors all you can about Hazelfang's plans.

"What about me?" Mistypaw mewed. "Hollybriar went to find Hazelfang!"

"Junipercloud can take you, Hazeldawn, take Lionpaw, I need Dovewish, and Hazelfern, you take Fawnpaw. I need to discuss something with Silverfrost and the senior warriors." Sunnystar mewed. "Senior warriors!" She yowled. "Meet me in my den at once!" She beckoned Silverfrost to follow her and sat in her den as Thistleleaf, Petalwish, Dawnripple, Frostpelt, Hopebreeze, and Dovewish filed into the den.

Silverfrost shuffled her paws nervously, being surrounded by all the senior warriors. "Um.." She mewed nervously. "All I really know is that their goal is to unite FierceClan and DawnClan, and then destroy WinterClan, ReefClan, and BraveClan, and probably force the remaining cats of those clans to join them."

"StarClan wouldn't grant Hazelfang nine lives if she did that!" Dovewish mewed in disbelief.

"StarClan shouldn't have allowed Twistedstar and Hazelfang to conspire with each other in the first place." Thistleleaf muttered darkly.

"StarClan isn't expected to do every little thing for us!" Dawnripple argued. "They had Silverfrost in the right place at the right time so we could prepare ourselves."

"I think that we should warn the other clans." Hopebreeze mewed. "They could help us fight FierceClan."

"I'm not helping BraveClan." Thistleleaf spat. Frostpelt and Petalwish mewed in agreement.

"But there must be five clans in the forest!" Silverfrost mewed. Shocked, everyone turned towards her. Silverfrost gulped. _Oops. _

"I suppose she has a point." Frostpelt mewed.

"It would please StarClan..." Petalwish mewed.

"Whatever. As long as I'm not expected to go to their filthy camp!" Thistleleaf spat.

Sunnystar nodded. "We will send messengers to warn the other clans." She mewed. "Frostpelt, you go to WinterClan, Petalwish, you go to ReefClan, and Dawnripple, you can go to BraveClan." The three cats nodded and burst out of the den.

"Now," Sunnystar mewed. "We have a battle to prepare for."

* * *

_Did you guys enjoy that? I pushed aside all romance on this one, but don't think I'm done with romance yet!_

**_Questions:_**

_Why did Hazelfang betray DawnClan?_

_Why didn't StarClan warn them earlier?_

_Why do Twistedstar and Hazelfang want to destroy the other three clans?_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this... I'll try to upload stuff more frequently, and if you read Percy Jackson, I have an uncompleted fanfiction on that while you wait for more Silverfrost! **

_**Don't forget to follow the story to be notified when the next chapter comes out!**_

**Love from, Yours truly, Amberdust.**


	11. Chapter 9: The Clan's Rage

At sunhigh, Hollybriar and Robinleap burst into the camp with Hazelfang snarling in front of them. Every cat in the camp was suddenly on alert, and Darkfern swept Poolcloud into the nursery, and stood in front of the entrance, baring his teeth.

Sunnystar snarled and padded to Hazelfang, her lip curled in disgust. "How"_ dare_ you conspire to kill the cats who _raised_ you?" She flexed her claws. "And to conspire that fox-hearted leader, _Twistedstar?!_" She spat out the tom's name as if it were the worst insult.

"You and Rainstar are_ weak_." Hazelfang spat. "The other clans pick on us because you're too weak to fight them. I _am_ loyal to DawnClan! I'm doing what's best.

"By destroying three clans and allying with the most destructive, fox-hearted excuse for a clan?" Sunnystar hissed

"The elders said FierceClan was an honorable clan before Twistedstar took over." Hazelfang insisted. "I would simply kill Twistedstar and leave Tigersong in charge."

"So you even betray your allies for power!" Sunnystar spat. She flicked her tail at Snifflenose and Hollybriar. "You two keep guard on her. I don't want her in my sight!" The two warriors nodded and led Hazelfang away.

Frostpelt, Petalwish, and Dawnripple burst into the clearing, panting hard.

"The three clans wish to ally with DawnClan and fight FierceClan!" Frostpelt announced.

Sunnystar nodded. "I expected just as much." She mewed.

"We told them you would send a patrol of warriors to meet them at the three oaks." Dawnripple added. "I hope that was alright…"

Sunnystar nodded. "That's fine. Hopebreeze!" She called to the DawnClan deputy. "You take Thistleleaf, Dovewish, Silverfrost, Junipercloud, Dappledfern, Mistypaw, and Lionpaw, as they are the most experienced apprentices, to the three oaks to meet the other clans. I will join you shortly with several other warriors, save the few guarding Hazelfang and the camp."

Hopebreeze nodded. "Of course, Sunnystar." He flicked his tail to summon the cats Sunnystar had named, and Silverfrost followed them, after saying a quick goodbye to a disappointed Fawnpaw, and made her way to the three oaks.

* * *

When she arrived, she met a little over half a dozen from each clan, from WinterClan, with Specklestar, Stormwillow, Echothistle, Sandyspring, Cindercreek, Ravenshade, Cypresswillow, Hawkflight, Birdsong, and Willowpaw. From BraveClan, Fangstar, Ravenscar, Beetlewing, Owlstrike, Brightblossom, Littlewing, Vixenclaw, Nimbleleap, and Sweetpaw. From ReefClan, Splashstar, Thistlespeck, Redripple, Brokenglow, Lightningwhisper, Gingerleap, Songleaf, Nightear, Shiningpaw, and Wolfpaw.

All three medicine cats were there as well, Palecloud from ReefClan, Flowerbreeze from BraveClan, and Sagespirit from WinterClan. They were all huddled in a corner, muttering to one another and sorting herbs. Specklestar, Fangstar, and Splashstar stood alert as the DawnClan warriors approached.

"Greetings, Hopebreeze, isn't it?" Splashstar mewed. "Where are Rainstar, Sunnycloud, and Solarflame?" She mewed.

Hopebreeze dipped his head. "Greetings. I'm afraid Rainstar has passed, Sunnystar has received her nine lives, and I am the new deputy." He mewed.

Specklestar dipped her head. "She made a wise choice."

Fangstar grunted. "Where is Sunnystar, then? Was I right all along, and this is a trap?"

"No, Fangstar. Sunnystar is on her way, along with Solarflame and will arrive shortly." Hopebreeze replied.

"Very well." Splashstar mewed. "I am sorry for your loss, Rainstar was a great leader and will be missed by all the clans."

"Except for FierceClan, that is." Specklestar muttered to Fangstar.

Silverfrost suddenly felt self-conscious of herself, surrounded by all the warriors from different clans, who would usually be her enemy.

"Hello, there!" Came a friendly mew from a bright yellow tabby she-cat.

"Hi." Silverfrost dipped her head to the warrior. _WinterClan scent… This must be Cypresswillow!_ "You're Cypresswillow, right? I met you at the last Gathering."

Cypresswillow nodded. "That's right! Silverfrost, right?"

She nodded.

"I really can't believe one of your own clanmates, Hazelfang, I believe, would ally with a cat as evil as Twistedstar!"

Silverfrost nodded. "Even now, it seems such a shock." She mewed.

"I probably would too, if I were you."

"Yeah... But we captured her, and we'll stop Twistedstar's evil plans!" Silverfrost vowed.

Cypresswillow nodded. "He'll be sorry he was ever kitted!" She hissed, unsheathing her claws.

Just then, Sunnystar and Solarflame appeared, followed by Cloudfrost, Robinleap, Hazelfern, Petalfrost, Darkfern, Snowflake, and Bramblebracken.

Sunnystar dipped her head to the other leaders. "Greetings. Are all of your cats ready to fight?"

There were mews of agreement from the other three leaders.

Sunnystar nodded. "Good. I think we should separate into four patrols with an equal number of cats. We should mix up the cats, so each group contains cats from all four clans

"That seems reasonable." Splashstar mewed.

"And a clan leader will lead each patrol." Specklestar added.

Fangstar nodded. 'Sounds fine." He mewed.

Sunnystar nodded towards Silverfrost. "You can be in my patrol, along with Cypresswillow, Cindercreek, Echothistle, Lightningwhisper, Hopebreeze, Nimbleleap, Brightblossom, Cloudfrost, and Hazelfern." She mewed. The cats she selected shuffled over to one side of the clearing.

Splashtar's voice rang throughout the clearing, "I will take Robinleap, Darkfern, Sandyspring, Ravenshade, Owlstrike, Redripple, Gingerleap, Wolfpaw, Stormwillow, and Birdsong." The named cats moved over towards Splashstar.

Fangstar stepped forwards. "I will take Ravenscar, Nightear, Sweetpaw, Vixenclaw, Petalfrost, Bramblebracken, Hawkflight, Junipercloud, Thistleleaf, and Beetlewing." The cats he named lined up near the BraveClan leader

As Thistleleaf passed Silverfrost, she heard him mutter, "Fox-dung!"

Specklestar stepped forwards. "I will take all of the remaining cats; Snowflake, Songleaf, Thistlespeck, Shiningpaw, Dovewish, Mistypaw, Lionpaw, Brokenglow, Littlewing, and Dappledfern."

The medicine cats stepped forwards. "We've come to ask where the battle will take place, so we know where to set up a small herb store." Sagespirit explained.

Palecloud nodded. "And we'll need some help carrying all these herbs there."

"Just a few apprentices would do." Flowerbreeze mewed. "Maybe two."

Splashstar nodded. "Of course. Where should the battle take place?"

"The Gathering grove." Silverfrost blurted out. All of the cats turned to stare at her. Silverfrost felt her pelt grow hot. "What?" She demanded. "It's the most logical place; there are many different herbs that grow nearby, perfect for the medicine cats!"

"She does have a point." Sagespirit muttered to Specklestar.

Splashstar flicked her tail and the four leaders huddled together to discuss Silverfrost's suggestion. At last, the leaders broke up. Splashstar stepped forwards and mewed, "We have decided to follow Silverfrost's advice. StarClan may not like it, but they would want us to have herbs nearby to treat the wounded."

"Now," Specklestar mewed. "We must be off, separate into your patrol, and my patrol, Sunnystar's, and Splashstar's will make our way to the Gathering grove, and we will quickly gather fresh herbs. Meanwhile, Fangstar's patrol will head towards FierceClan territory, and get them to follow us to the Gathering grove."

Fangstar's patrol passed by Silverfrost, who padded over to her mother for a moment and nuzzled her. "Good luck." She mewed. Petalfrost flicked her tail onto Silverfrost's muzzle and nodded, her eyes full of love. She then turned and raced to catch up with her patrol."Silverfrost followed Sunnystar to the Gathering grove, with Cloudfrost matching her stride. She noticed Splashstar's patrol and Specklestar's patrol, all a few tree-lengths away from each other.

* * *

When they reached the Gathering grove, Mistypaw and Lionpaw raced towards the medicine cats to help Wolfpaw and Shiningpaw sort herbs while the medicine cats gathered more herbs. Sunnystar ordered her patrol into a battle formation, alongside the other two patrols, and Silverfrost raced over to join them. Silverfrost's eyes narrowed, her claws unsheathed, waiting for Fangstar's patrol to burst from the undergrowth, with FierceClan on their tails.

Heartbeats after the medicine cats returned with the herbs and slipped into the small cave where they had set up an herb store, Fangstar's patrol burst in, panting. They quickly joined formation with the other patrols, just as what must have been all of FierceClan burst in, with Twistedstar in the lead. Twistedstar's eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the four clans, united. He hissed, "I knew it! You_ have_ set out to destroy us!" To his clanmates, her yowled, "FierceClan, _attack!_"

* * *

_Haha another cliffie for you! If you have read the rest of this story before 6/24/2019, go and checkout the brand-new prologue!_

**_ Love from, Amberdust_**


	12. Chapter 10: Twistedstar's Hate

Silverfrost's heart raced as Tigersong took half of the cats into the bushes, where they could launch an attack from anywhere. Fangstar yowled in challenge to the ferocious FierceClan leader and charged, his patrol leading a frontal attack along with Specklestar's. Meanwhile, Splashstar's patrol lured several warriors away from the rest, and they chased Splashstar's patrol all the way to the river, where the ReefClan cats jumped in and splashed their opponents with water, and the cats from the other clans leaped at the FierceClan warriors, and gave them some scratches to remember.

Sunnystar, meanwhile, led Silverfrost and the rest of the patrol into the bushes. "Alright," She whispered. "We'll split the patrol in half and we'll sneak around the bushes and launch surprise attacks. Hopebreeze, you take Hazelfern, Cindercreek, Cypresswillow, and Silverfrost and try to leap on unsuspecting cats in the back of the battle formation. Meanwhile, I take the rest to find Tigersong's patrol." She flicked her tail and the cats in her patrol followed her into the undergrowth.

Hopebreeze led the four cats where the yowls of battle were loudest, and he flicked his tail and they crouched, lying in wait. Heartbeats later, Silverbird, a FierceClan warrior, strayed a little too far from the rest of the FierceClan warriors, and Silverfrost took the chance to leap at her, claws.

Next to her, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cypresswillow launch herself onto Cinderblossom, and Hazelfern onto Wolfscar. Silverfrost then turned her attention back to Silverbird, who was struggling below. Silverfrost rolled out of Cypresswillow's way, and swiped at Silverbird's muzzle, who let out a screech of pain, and threw Silverfrost a few fox-lengths away.

As Silverfrost sat up in a daze, she noticed Silverbird, creeping over to Hazelfern and Wolfscar, and before Silverfrost could let out a warning yowl, Silverbird threw Hazelfern off Wolfscar, and Silverfrost raced over to help her clanmate, but before she could get there, Wolfscar raised his paw, claws unsheathed, while Silverbird held the struggling Hazelfern down, and Silverfrost winced as Wolfscar brought his paw down, leaving a gash in Hazelfern's neck.

"No!" Silverfrost gasped. She clawed Silverbird's hindquarters, just as Cypresswillow scratched Cinderblossom's flank, and sent her fleeing, and she raced over to help Silverfrost. Cypresswillow scratched Wolfscar's nose, and he turned tail and fled, with Silverbird on his heels.

"Come on!" Silverfrost lifted Hazelfern by the scruff. "Help me!" She mewed; her mew muffled by fur. Cypresswillow raced over to help, and slid under Hazelfern's hindquarters to lift her up. The two cats raced to the cave where the medicine cats were busy treating the wounded.

* * *

Sagespirit was tending to a nasty cut on Thistleleaf's shoulder, Palecloud was busy tending to a large gash in Ravenscar's belly, Flowerbreeze was tending to Nightear's torn ear, Solarflame was handing out herbs, and Oakleaf was tending to Wolfscar's scratched nose. After setting down Hazelfern, Solarflame rushed over to tend to her wounds. Now that Hazelfern was in good paws, Silverfrost whirled around to face Oakleaf. "How _dare_ you help him?!" She screeched. "If you weren't a medicine cat, I would've clawed your ears off!"

Wolfscar hissed at Silverfrost, and Oakleaf whirled around to face her. "All cats deserve help." He mewed.

"Well, the warrior code says you don't need to kill to win a battle." Silverfrost spat. "I saw what Wolfscar did, it was a killing move."

"Is Hazelfern dead?" Oakleaf mewed quietly.

"No, but that's not the point! Wolfscar intended to kill Hazelfern!" I saw it! No warrior would slash a cat's throat unless they were trying to kill!"

Cypresswillow touched her tail-tip to Silverfrost's. "We should go and find Hopebreeze's patrol." She mewed comfortingly.

Silverfrost lashed her tail. "You go on ahead. I'm not letting that _murderer _out of my sight!" She spat.

Cypresswillow nodded, then raced into the clearing.

* * *

After what seemed ages, Solarflame returned. "I'm sorry." He mewed, his eyes glistened with grief. "She's dead."

"No!" Silverfrost yowled. _What would Dappledfern and Snifflenose think? I couldn't save their mother! _Silverfrost raced out of the den, determined to find Hazelfern's murderer. "Wolfscar!" She yowled to the FierceClan warrior, who was battling Hopebreeze. The Fierce Clan warrior shoved Hopebreeze away and leaped at Silverfrost, claws unsheathed. Silverfrost whipped to the side as Wolfscar's claws dug into the earth. Hissing, he whirled around and dug his claws into Silverfrost's flank, and she screeched in pain.

Silverfrost slid underneath the large warrior, and used her claws to dig deep into Wolfscar's belly. Wolfscar's belly oozed with blood, and he collapsed. Spitting, he heaved himself to his paws, and lashed out at Silverfrost's shoulder, and the silver tabby fell to the ground. Silverfrost's eyes swam with pain as the FierceClan warrior walked unsteadily towards her, his claws unsheathed, ready for the final blow. Silverfrost braced herself. _There's no Cloudfrost to save me this time. _She thought despairingly. _Hazelfern, forgive me for not avenging your death._

All of a sudden, a surge of strength flowed through her limbs, and Silverfrost tensed. Heartbeats before Wolfscar dealt the final blow, Silverfrost surged upwards, and the FierceClan warrior fell to the ground several fox-lengths away with a horrifying_ thud!_ Silverfrost felt sick to the core. _I hated him for killing Hazelfern, but I never wanted him to die! I just wanted for him to suffer!_

Heartbeats later, a heavy force rammed into her, and Silverfrost turned to face her attacker. It was none other than Twistedstar himself. "Twistedstar!" She hissed. Newfound strength surged into her body. "This battle is _your _fault! Yours and Hazelfang's!" She clawed desperately at the tom's muzzle, but the FierceClan leader would not let go.

"The other clans are _weak!"_ Twistedstar spat, as Silverfrost struggled beneath him. "And I'm going to prove that, by killing you!"

"No!" Cloudfrost yowled. He thrust Tigersong off his back and raced to save her, but the white warrior seemed worlds away.

Twistedstar raised his paw, and, for the second time today, Silverfrost closed her eyes, ready to join the stars, and walk alongside her father. A heartbeat before Twistedstar brought his paw down, a light brown tabby blur flashed before Silverfrost's eyes, knocking Twistedstar off of her, and Silverfrost scrambled to her paws, ready to help her defender. She turned to where the tom had been thrown, and facing him, was a cat Silverfrost would never had expected to come to her aid.

_Hazelfang! _The tabby she-cat had seen the error of her ways, and turned up just in the nick of time to sever her best friend. "Hazelfang!" She whispered. "You came to save us!" Silverfrost then raced into battle to help her friend.

* * *

Hazelfang was holding her own against the FierceClan leader, swiping neat blows at hi muzzle every now and then, but Silverfrost could see her weakening. Silverfrost yowled defiance and leaped at the tom, claws outstretched, and she landed squarely on the tom's back, and squashed the old leader flat. The FierceClan leader spat at her, and threw her several tree-lengths away, and the silver warrior was caught in the middle of the battle, and could do nothing but watch helplessly as Twistedstar battled her friend.

"You betrayed me!" Twistedstar hissed.

"I was _always _loyal to DawnClan!" She spat.

"_No one_ betrays me and gets away with it!" Twistedstar spat, and sliced his claws in the DawnClan warrior's throat, just as Hazelfang's claws dug into his belly, slicing it open.

"NO!" Silverfrost screeched, struggling even more furiously to slip through the cats battling all around her. When she finally made it to the brown tabby's side, her breathing was slowing.

"Come on." Silverfrost's mew was cracked with grief. "Let's get you to Solarflame and the other medicine cats."

"No." Hazelfang mewed feebly. "I-I want to tell you what really happened between me and Twistedstar." She gasped for breath. "After a Gathering, he-he approached me. He tried to put lies in my head, how Rainstar was weak and I would make a much better leader, stuff like that." She paused. "I didn't believe him, but I played along, trying to figure out what his plans were. I considered backing out when he told me to bring a fox into the camp. I-I wouldn't have done it if I knew some cat would die; I wanted to do what was best for the clan."

"Why didn't you tell Sunnystar, when we captured you?" Silverfrost mewed.

"I couldn't risk it- any one of us could be with Twistedstar- he has cats in every clan, doing his bidding." Hazelfang mewed, her voice growing fainter. "Tell Sunnystar, and, please- forgive me."

"I forgive you, my friend, for all of it." Silverfrost whispered, ignoring the cries of battle behind her.

Hazelfang exhaled, as if a big weight were taken off her shoulders. "Good. Thank you, and- you were the best friend a cat could ever ask for." She mewed. her eyes were fixed on something just behind Silverfrost, and she mewed, "Hazelfern, you died too? Can I come with you, to StarClan?" Whatever Hazelfern's reply was seemed to comfort the dying warrior. "Thank you- for everything." And the light went out of the brown tabby's eyes, and she joined their clanmates in the stars.

"Good-bye, Hazelfang. May StarClan light your path." She whispered. The silver tabby turned away, and looked at her friend's body one last time before she left, to tell Sunnystar Hazelfang's sacrifice, and the _true _story, of how she had thwarted the FierceClan leader's plans.

* * *

_So that's a wrap for this chapter! I tried to make this extra-long, and I'm sorry I haven't been uploading frequently, I've been hitting a lot of road blocks, but I'll do my best!_

_I also have a new story up, something I made up while I was bored. It's a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles/Magnus Chase crossover. You should go check it out, and I also have Delaney's Story, a story about my PJO OC, Delaney!_

**_ Love from, Amberdust_**


	13. Chapter 11: Memories and Sacrifices

Silverfrost turned to look at Twistedstar's limp body, her eyes full of hate. She thought his ninth life had been lost, but then she saw the faint rise and fall of his flanks, and he rose unsteadily to his paws. He snarled at her, and Silverfrost braced herself, ready to spring at him, but he simply spit at her, and turned to his battling clanmates.

"This battle is over!" Twistedstar yowled. He turned to glare at Silverfrost before continuing, "The other clans have won for now, but this isn't the last you'll see of our claws!" He threatened, before summoning Oakleaf and the rest of his clan.

"DawnClan, to me!" Sunnystar yowled. Silverfrost raced over to her leader, and the body lying in front of her paws…._ Hopebreeze!_ According to Sunnystar, the DawnClan deputy had died while saving Petalfrost from Tigersong. The two deputies had battled ferociously, but Tigersong had killed Hopebreeze with a nasty gash to the neck.

Silverfrost took a deep breath, and told her grieving clanmates how Hazelfern and Hazelfang had died, and Hazelfang's true intentions. Dappledfern let out a yowl of dismay and grief for her mother, and she raced into the cave where the medicine cats were.

The other clans reported they too, had lost cats. From WinterClan, Sandyspring, from ReefClan, Redripple, and from BraveClan, Beetlewing, and Vixenclaw.

Cypresswillow padded over to Silverfrost. "Shortly after I left," She mewed quietly. "Twistedstar gave the order to kill if possible." Her mew was horrified.

Silverfrost gaped. "That's against the Warrior Code!" She mewed in disbelief.

Cypresswillow nodded. "That's when all of the fallen died." She whispered. "That order cost us five cats, not including Hazelfern."

"_Six_ cats." Silverfrost corrected. "Hazelfang- she died at Twistedstar's paws, saving me. She never did betray us- she did it to find out what he was up to. I can't believe I ever doubted her— she was my best friend for StarClan's sake!"

"Who do you think Splashstar and Sunnystar will name their deputies?" Cypresswillow mewed softly.

Silverfrost shrugged. "It's nearly moon-high. Sunnystar might choose Dovewish—she's a great cat, so kind and gentle, the opposite of Twistedstar."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in front of the leader's rock to hear the new deputies we have chosen!" Splashstar yowled.

Every cat gathered around, whispering to one another on who the new deputies could be. Splashstar stepped forwards first.

"I say this in front of the body of Redripple so his spirit may hear and approve my choice," Splashstar began, raising her muzzle to the stars. "Lightningwhisper will be the new deputy of ReefClan."

"All four clans raised their muzzles to the stars and chanted, "Lightningwhisper! Lightningwhisper! Lightningwhisper!"

Sunnystar stepped forwards next. "I say this in front of the body of Hopebreeze so his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Sunnystar paused for a moment, then continued. "Silverfrost will be the new deputy of DawnClan"

"She hasn't had an apprentice yet!" Songleaf objected.

Sunnystar turned to look at the she-cat. "Actually, she has an apprentice. She has been training Fawnpaw recently, but there hasn't been a Gathering yet so it wasn't formally announced."

Silverfrost stood, frozen in shock. _I've hardly been a warrior, yet I'm a deputy now!_

"Silverfrost, do you accept?" Sunnystar mewed.

Cloudfrost nudged her. "Go on." He mewed, his eyes shining with happiness.

Silverfrost stepped forwards, swallowing nervously. "I accept." She mewed loudly.

The clans raised their muzzles to the stars and yowled, "Silverfrost! Silverfrost! Silverfrost!"

Silverfrost raised her muzzle proudly. _I will never be as good as you, Hopebreeze, but I promise you, Hazelfern, and Hazelfang, I will give my life to protect DawnClan._

* * *

Later, during Hazelfang's vigil, Silverfrost couldn't help but slip into her memories, reliving what had happened, so many moons ago.

_"Hazelpaw! Hazelpaw! Hazelpaw!" The clan cheered for their newest apprentice._

_"Silverpaw!" Hazelpaw raced towards the older apprentice. "We can be best friends! We can do all of our training together, and—"_

_"Shut up, Hazelpaw!" Snifflepaw grumbled._

_Hazelpaw's face fell. "But I—" _

_"Was just going to shut up so I can get some sleep!" Snifflepaw butted in. _

_Hazelpaw sniffled, and turned tail and ran out of camp._

_"Hazelpaw! Wait!" Silverpaw called. She turned to glare at Snifflepaw. "Thanks a lot!" She mewed, before racing out of the camp to find the young apprentice._

_When Silverpaw had finally found Hazelpaw, the apprentice was sniffling near the three oaks. "Go away!" She mewed miserably. _

_"Hazelpaw, don't listen to Snifflepaw." Silverpaw mewed, trying to comfort the light brown she-cat. "He's always grumpy. I just ignore him. There's no helping his bad mood." _

_"Really?" Hazelpaw mewed hopefully. _

_"Really." Silverpaw agreed, nuzzling the apprentice's fur. _

_"And we can be best friends?" _

_"Of course, we can, Hazelpaw, nothing can stop us. We'll be friends forever!" Silverpaw declared, just as she was whisked back to the present._

* * *

_Silverfrost blinked. She was back, sitting Hazelfang's vigil. She turned to her right, and saw Hazelfern's and Hopebreeze's body lying beside Hazelfang's. _

_Once again, the silver tabby was whisked into the past, this time even before the last, when she was still known as Silverkit._

_Cloudpaw had just left the nursery a moon ago, and Silverkit was the oldest in the nursery. All of a sudden, there was a loud yowl, and Petalfrost nudged the sleeping Darkkit and Briarkit off her and she raced outside, claws unsheathed._

_Silverkit woke her littermates and Hazelfern, and the three kits huddled close to Hazelfern's warm fur, being careful not to wake Hollybriar, Dappledkit, and Snifflekit. _

_"I'm scared." Silverkit mewed to Hazelfern, who was soothing Briarkit._

_"Don't worry, Silverkit." Hazelfern mewed gently. "Petalfrost will be fine." _

_"What if she dies?" Silverkit whimpered. _

_Hazelfern snuggled her gently. "She won't die, and even if she does, I'll take care of you and your littermates like I would my own kits."_

* * *

Silverfrost flashed back to the present once more, just as the elders lifted Hazelfang onto their back to bury her. Hazelfern and Hopebreeze had already been moved, their bodies being buried by their kin.

Silverfrost stepped over towards the elders, who were struggling to lift Hazelfang onto their backs.

"Can I help?" Silverfrost mewed, her voice cracked with grief. "I-I'd like to help bury her. She—she gave her life to save me."

The elders nodded, and Silverfrost hoisted Hazelfang onto her shoulders, and she laid the brown warrior to rest in her favorite spot, right by the waterfall, where she had caught her first squirrel.

* * *

_Leave a review if you want to see more flashbacks, and what time you want them to be!_

_I know I'm not very consistent, but I'l try to upload at least once a week!_

**_ Love from, Amberdust_**


	14. Chapter 12: Poolcloud's Joy

_Several moons later..._

* * *

"Come on, Poolcloud! Push a little harder!" Briarheart was mewing from the nursery.

Silverfrost was standing outside, trying to calm and anxious Darkfern. "It ll be fine, Darkfern!" _Honestly!_ She thought to herself. _Queens have been kitting since before the Dawn of the Clans!_

At last, Briarheart and Solarflame emerged from the nursery. "You have three healthy kits."

Briarheart mewed happily. "Two toms and a she-kit. You can go and see them now".

Silverfrost followed Darkfern into the nursery, where Poolcloud lay next to Dovewish, her belly large with Junipercloud s kits. Poolcloud was suckling a ginger she-kit with white patches of fur, and a light brown tabby, and a gray tom. Poolcloud purred when she saw the two cats enter the den. "What should we name them?" She mewed drowsily. "I was thinking Heartkit, for the ginger and white she-kit."

Darkfern purred. "That's a lovely name. I think we should name the light brown tabby, Hawkkit."

"And the third?" Poolcloud asked, not even tearing her eyes away from her kits for a moment.

Darkfern glanced at his sister. "I think Silverfrost should name the last kit." He mewed to his mate softly.

Poolcloud nodded in agreement.

Silverfrost looked at the gray tom thoughtfully for several heartbeats before replying, "What about Eaglekit?" She mewed.

Poolcloud purred. "That's a wonderful name."

Darkfern looked lovingly at his kits. "Heartkit, Hawkkit, and Eaglekit, our lovely kits." He mewed happily.

* * *

Two moons later...

Fawnpaw bounced happily near the camp entrance, waiting for Silverfrost to take her out on a hunting assesment.

Silverfrost emerged from the warriors' den, and was greeted by the lively chatter of playing kits. Heartkit, Eaglekit, and Hawkkit were playing with Dovewish's kits, Emeraldkit, Fernkit, and Willowkit, three adorable she-kits who had just been born a half moon ago. They chirped "Hello!" to Silverfrost, and raced into the nursery.

Silverfrost purred. It had been so long since they had heard the lively chatter of kits. Silverfrost made her way over to Fawnpaw, passing the two newest warriors, Mistyfur and Lionpelt, who had been made warriors about a moon ago.

"Calm down." Silverfrost chided her excited apprentice. "This is just a hunting assessment, not your warrior assessment." She mewed.

Fawnpaw stopped bouncing, but her excitement remained.

"Now then, we should be going." Silverfrost mewed, suppressing a purr as Fawnpaw squealed and raced out of the camp.

Silverfrost slipped stealthily into the bushes, and followed her apprentice carefully. Fawnpaw spotted a vole, and she immediately dropped into the hunter's crouch, and she crept stealthily after the mouse, but just before she pounced, a twig snapped, and the vole skittered away, but Fawnpaw leaped quickly, and killed the vole rather clumsily. She dug earth over her catch, and she continued hunting. Fawnpaw spotted a blackbird, ready to take off, and she leaped, but the blackbird took off too quickly, and Fawnpaw fell to the ground and muttered, "Fox-dung!" Silverfrost looked at her apprentice sympathetically, then followed her towards the three oaks.

At the end of the day, when they returned to camp, Fawnpaw had caught a fat squirrel, as well as a mouse and the vole she had caught earlier in the day. Fawnpaw was bursting with pride as she showed Ivypaw and Doepaw the squirrel she had caught. Putting the mouse and vole on the fresh-kill pile, she took the squirrel over to the elders, for them to share.

* * *

Silverfrost proudly reported to Sunnystar how her apprentice had fared, and Sunnystar mewed unexpectedly, "Do you think she should be made a warrior?"

"Well, I think she should work on her battle moves a little more, and if we promoted all three apprentices, we wouldn t have any apprentices for four moons, because Poolcloud s litter is only two moons old." Silverfrost reasoned.

Sunnystar nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, of course. We can wait maybe three moons, and the younger warriors will just have to help out with the apprentices chores for a moon." She purred with amusement at the thought.

Even Silverfrost couldn't help herself from purring at the thought. Sunnystar motioned for the silver tabby to leave, and Silverfrost padded over to the nursery. "Hello, kits." Silverfrost mewed to the five kits. They all mewed hello, and Emeraldkit and Willowkit resumed suckling Dovewish s belly for milk. Fernkit, however, was playing with Eaglekit and Hawkkit, and they were all tussling in the corner of the nursery. Silverfrost realized with a jolt that Heartkit was absent.

"Where's Heartkit?" She mewed to Dovewish, careful not to wake Poolcloud.

Dovewish looked up. "Isn't she here?" She mewed confusedly.

Silverfrost nudged Poolcloud urgently. "Poolcloud! Wake up!"

The queen awoke, and mewed sleepily, "What is it?"

"Heartkit is missing!" Silverfrost yowled.

Darkfern raced into the nursery. "Did you say Heartkit was missing?!" He mewed urgently.

Silverfrost nodded. "Darkfern, check the elders den first, then the rest of the camp, as well as the dirtplace. We don t want to cause an unnecessary panic."

Poolcloud's ears were pricked up in alert, and she jumped every time she heard a noise. Finally, Darkfern returned, his eyes wide with panic. "I checked the whole camp! She's not here!"

Poolcloud wailed in distress at the thought of her kit missing.

"Calm down!" Silverfrost mewed, trying to calm the distressed queen. "I'll send out search parties at once." She mewed.

"I want to join one." Poolcloud mewed at once. "Dovewish can watch the kits."

Silverfrost nodded, and raced out of the nursery. "Heartkit is missing!" She yowled for the whole camp to hear. Warriors and apprentices emerged from their dens at once.

Silverfrost took a deep breath and mewed, "Darkfern, you take Junipercloud, Thistleleaf, and Doepaw over to the WinterClan border; look the entire area between there and the three oaks." Darkfern nodded, and the cats Silverfrost named raced out of the camp.

"Poolcloud, you take Hollybriar, Robinleap, and Lionpelt to search everything in between the three oaks and the training grove." Poolcloud nodded, and called the other three cats Silverfrost had named and headed out of camp.

"I will take Cloudfrost, Mistyfur, and Fawnpaw to search everything in between the training grove and the BraveClan border. Frostpelt, you'll be in charge of the deputy's orders until I return." Frostpelt nodded and immediately began assigning patrols.

Silverfrost called for Cloudfrost, Mistyfur, and Fawnpaw, and she raced out of camp, with the three of them on her heels.


	15. Chapter 13: Poolcloud's Sacrifice

Silverfrost called Heartkit's name, but the ginger and white she-kit was nowhere to be found.

Mistyfur gasped. "I've picked up her scent-trail!" She mewed excitedly.

Cloudfrost raced over to them, with Fawnpaw close by. "Did you say you found Heartkit's scent-trail?"

"Yes!" Mistyfur mewed excitedly.

Silverfrost raced over. "Let's follow it!" She mewed, wasting no time. "She could be in danger!"

When Heartkit's scent trail stopped, Silverfrost skidded to a halt. "Look around." She ordered. "She can't be that far from here."

Cloudfrost searched over by some ferns, while Fawnpaw looked in the abandoned badger's den.

Mistyfur looked in all of the holes in the ground, seeing if Heartkit had fallen into one.

Silverfrost was heading over to look in some bushes, when she heard a screech of terror.

"Come on!" Silverfrost yowled, and the three cats abandoned where they were looking and raced after Silverfrost.

When Silverfrost got there, Heartkit was huddling in some ferns, and Poolcloud was fending off a badger.

"Fawnpaw, get Heartkit back to camp at once!" Silverfrost ordered. "Cloudfrost, find the rest of Poolcloud's patrol. The two cats nodded and raced off.

"Mistyfur, we need to help Poolcloud fend off the badger until help arrives." Silverfrost mewed, and she and Mistyfur leaped into battle.

Mistyfur leaped onto the badger's back, and clung on, clawing its back, while Silverfrost slid under its belly, clawing it with her hind pawas.

Poolcloud faced the badger head-on, with blood oozing from her flank. She clawed the badger's muzzle, and the badger screeched in pain and flung Poolcloud backwards, into the ferns.

At that moment, Cloudfrost arrived with Lionpelt, Hollybriar, and Robinleap appeared, their backs arched, spitting.

They leaped into battle, and Silverfrost slipped away to help Poolcloud.

"Come on, Poolcloud!" Silverfrost mewed encouragingly. "Let's get you to Solarflame and Briarheart; they'll fix you right up!"

Poolcloud nodded, and slowly got to her paws. "Heartkit… Is she alright?" She mewed.

Silverfrost nodded. "Fawnpaw took her back to camp. Let's go, those wounds look nasty." She mewed, letting Poolcloud lean against her shoulder and they headed back to camp.

When they were halfway back to camp, Lionpelt, Hollybriar, Mistyfur, Robinleap, and Cloudfrost raced up to them, all with new scratches on their flanks.

"That badger put up a good fight." Lionpelt commented.

"But we sent it fleeing." Robinleap mewed.

Silverfrost nodded. "Those of you who aren't seriously injured, can you help me carry Poolcloud?" She mewed.

Mistyfur and Lionpelt nodded and lifted Poolcloud gently onto their shoulders and they carried the injured queen back to camp.

When they entered the camp, Darkfern, who had returned from his search party looked at his mate's body in horror and yowled for the medicine cats.

Briarheart and Solarflame rushed over as Lionpelt and Mistyfur gently laid the queen on the ground.

Briarheart placed cobwebs everywhere, and they soaked up with blood almost immediately.

Solarflame applied marigold to the worst-looking wounds. For a while, the two medicine cats worked like crazy, but they stopped, and mewed.

"I'm sorry, Darkfern. She lost too much blood…. If she had been here sooner, we could have saved her."

"NO!" Darkfern wailed, collapsing to the ground.

"Come on." Silverfrost mewed, nudging Darkfern to his paws. "I'll take you to your nest."

After she led Darkfern to his nest, she told Dovewish the news.

"Will you be able to manage six kits?" Silverfrost mewed worriedly.

Dovewish nodded. "Briarheart comes by every morning and gives me something to help my milk come. Besides, they'll be eating fresh-kill in a moon."

Silverfrost nodded. "How will we tell the poor kits?" She asked.

Dovewish's gaze turned cloudy. "We'll tell them the truth." She mewed firmly. "Or some cat else will tell them."

Silverrfrost nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I'll tell them now."

Silverfrost padded over to the three kits, who were in their nest, waiting for Poolcloud. "Kits, I have some bad news." She mewed. "Your mother- she died saving Heartkit from a badger."

The three kits' eyes went wide with shock. "Was she sad when she died?" They mewed.

"A little." Silverfrost admitted. "But she was happy too, that you three would live, and she's happy now, in StarClan, where there is no sickness, no badgers, and plenty of prey, and there's never leaf-bare."

Eaglekit nodded. "Can we see her?" He asked.

Silverfrost shook her head. "Only if you're a medicine cat, and Solarflame and Briarheart won't be able to take on three apprentices at once!" She purred with laughter. The three kits nodded sadly. "We understand." Heartkit mewed. "But who will feed us?"

"Dovewish will feed you, but it won't be long until you're eating fresh-kill." Silverfrost replied. "I'll leave you be for now, but if you need anything, you can ask me."

Hawkkit nodded. "Thank you, Silverfrost."

Silverfrost exited the nursery, and reported what happened to Sunnystar.

Cloudfrost padded up to her as she left Sunnystar's den.

"It's not your fault." Cloudfrost mewed. "We did all we could."

"Well, it wasn't enough!" Silverfrost hissed. "Three kits have lost their mother!" She turned to Cloudfrost. "Sorry. It just seems as if sometimes Hazelfang saved me for nothing."

"Don't say that!" Cloudfrost hissed, startling Silverfrost. "You're tarnishing her memory by saying that! Don't do that to her, please."

Silverfrost nodded, licking his shoulder. "Let's get some rest." She mewed. She curled up in her nest in the warriors' den, and fell fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 14: Trouble on the Thunderpath

_10 moons later…_

* * *

Silverfrost looked on with pride as Sunnystar called a clan meeting, and asked Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw to step forwards.

"I, Sunnystar, leader of DawnClan call upon my warrior anscestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained heard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hawkpaw's mew was filled with certainty as he mewed, "I do."

Sunnystar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawklight. StarClan honors your inner light and devotion to your clan, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan." Sunnystar paused for breath.

"Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunnystar mewed.

"I do." Eaglepaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Eagleswoop. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan."

The Clan chanted in unison; "Hawklight! Eagleswoop! Hawklight! Eagleswoop!"

Mistyfur and Lionpelt looked at their former apprentices with pride.

Darkfern padded towards his kits. "Well done." He purred.

Hawklight and Eagleswoop beamed with pride.

Fawnflight, who had been made a warrior seven moons ago, padded over to congratulate the two toms, along with Doeleap and Ivyflower.

"Congratulations." Fawnflight mewed softly in Eagleswoop's ear.

Silverfrost purred. "You'll have grandkits soon." She mewed to Darkfern.

Darkfern nodded. "Will you ever take a mate?"

Silverfrost sighed. "I think I'm destined to be alone."

Darkfern looked shocked. "Cloudfrost has been mooning over you since we were kits!" He mewed in surprise.

"Haven't you seen the way he's mooning over Emeraldpaw these days?" She mewed.

Darkfern shrugged. "Because he thinks you're not interested in him. If you make a move soon, he'll stop mooning over her."

"I want a cat who will never think of any cat else." Silverfrost mewed.

"He does, he thinks of Emeraldpaw as second-best, I've heard him say it before!"

"Maybe sometime soon." Silverfrost licked her brother's ear.

Silverfrost padded into the warriors' den, and curled up in her warm nest, and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Silverfrost was busy assigning the patrols. "Right, Darkfern, you can go on a border patrol along the WinterClan border with Hawkswoop, Snifflenose, and Hawklight."

Darkfern nodded.

"Cloudfrost, you can go on a hunting patrol with Dappledfern, Thistleleaf, and Fawnflight. Dovewish—"

"Wait." Cloudfrost interrupted. "I'd like to go on a patrol with you." He mewed.

Silverfrost nodded. "Thistleleaf, you can take Dappledfern, Fawnflight, and Dovewish."

The older warrior nodded, and left the camp.

"Emeraldpaw!" Silverfrost called. "You can come with Cloudfrost and I on a hunting patrol, since Fawnflight's on a patrol."

The young apprentice nodded, her eyes shining with excitement on patrolling with the deputy.

"Ivyflower, take your apprentice, Doeleap, and Fernpaw on a border patrol along the BraveClan border- make sure they aren't up to their old tricks."

Ivyflower nodded, calling Willowpaw and the others, before departing for the border.

Silverfrost flicked her tail, and Cloudfrost and Emeraldpaw out of camp.

* * *

As soon as they left the camp, Emeraldpaw picked up the scent of vole. After looking at the warriors for permission to chase it, with a nod from Silverfrost, Emeraldpaw gave chase to the unsuspecting vole.

Silverfrost picked up the scent of pheasant, and began stalking it. The pheasant began sniffing for worms, and Silverfrost took the chance, and leaped, and landed squarely on the fat bird, and killed it with a swift blow to the throat.

She buried earth over her kill, and spotted a mouse, and began stalking it.

After she had caught the mouse, she unearthed the pheasant and was about to head back to the rest of the patrol, when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Instantly, the silver warrior was on alert, her prey on the ground, claws unsheathed.

Cloudfrost emerged from the bushes, purring. "I see you're still one of the best hunters in the clan."

Silverfrost turned away. "Go moon over Emeraldpaw; it's clear you like her more." She spat.

Cloudfrost's eyes widened. "Why would you think that? I only moon over her because you won't be my mate!"

Silverfrost sheathed her claws. "How am I supposed to know if you're so mouse-brained you can't even ask me!"

Cloudfrost looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "I was afraid you'd reject me." He whispered.

Silverfrost brushed her fur into his, enjoying the warmth. "I'd never do that to you." She whispered.

"So, will you be my mate?" Cloudfrost whispered.

"A thousand times yes." Silverfrost mewed, her eyes full of affection. "On one condition, you'll _never _moon over any other cat."

Cloudfrost nodded. "I promise."

Silverfrost purred. "We'd better get Emeraldpaw and head back to camp." She mewed softly.

Cloudfrost nodded, picking up a sparrow in the bushes.

Silverfrost picked up her pheasant and mouse, and they followed Emeraldpaw's scent trail.

* * *

They found the apprentice digging earth over her catch, and when she saw them, she unearthed a squirrel, and a scrawny mouse.

"Good job." Silverfrost praised.

Emeraldpaw's eyes shone with pride.

"We should head back to camp now." Silverfrost mewed, glancing at the setting sun.

When they placed their prey on the fresh-kill pile, Silverfrost spotted Darkfern and she padded over to him.

"Darkfern, I took your advice." Silverfrost mewed.

Darkfern's eyes widened. "You took a mate?"

Silverfrost nodded. "Cloudfrost."

Darkfern's eyes lit with joy, and then were replaced with a sense of calmness. "Thank you, StarClan." He whispered.

"What?" Silverfrost mewed.

Darkfern turned to his sister. "Be happy, and if you have kits, name one after me, will you?" He mewed.

"Darkfern, what are you saying?" Silverfrost asked, her voice filled with panic.

"Nothing. I'm just going to do something I've been waiting to do for a long time." He broke into a run, exiting the camp.

Silverfrost had a sinking feeling on what he was doing. "Darkfern!" She yowled. "Wait!"

She took off after her brother, and realized he was heading towards the small thunderpath near the uplands.

Silverfrost quickened her speed, shooting past trees, just as Darkfern reached the edge of the thunderpath.

Darkfern turned to look at his sister sorrowfully. "I've been meaning to do this, ever since my kits became apprentices. I waited, because I wanted to see my kits become warriors, and most of all, to see you fall in love."

"What about Heartpaw?" Silverfrost mewed. "She hasn't finished her medicine cat training!"

"I can watch her ceremony at the moonrock." He mewed. "Goodbye sister, and I will see you at the moonrock when you receive your nine lives." He promised. He leaped onto the rumbling thunderpath, just as a monster approached.

"NO!" Silverfrost yowled, leaping onto the thunderpath's cold, hard surface to save her brother.

She missed him, and leaped too far, onto the other side of the thunderpath. "Darkfern!" She screeched.

When the monster passed, she saw a body lying on the thunderpath. Silverfrost collapsed. "I-I can't lose him." She whispered. "Please."

All of a sudden, a white blur flashed by, and Cloudfrost was at her side.

"Come on." He mewed. "Let's take his body back to camp."

"He's not dead!" Silverfrost mewed despairingly. "He's alive—we need to wait until he regains consciousness!"

Cloudfrost shook his head. "Come on."

"Leave me alone!" She spat. "I don't deserve to be happy. StarClan said so! Every time I become happy; they take someone I love from me!" She wailed. "They haven't taken me, or Briarheart, or Petalfrost!" Cloudfrost mewed.

"They took my father, then my best friend, and now my brother too!" Silverfrost cried.

Cloudfrost nudged his mate to her paws. "We should sit vigil for Darkfern back at camp." He mewed. He let her lean on his shoulder as they picked up Darkfern's body and crossed the thunderpath.

* * *

When they returned to camp, wails of despair at Darkfern's body greeted them.

Petalfrost raced over to her son's body. "Why, StarClan?!" She wailed. "First my mate, and now my son? What have I done to you?!"

Silverfrost was in a trance, staring at her brother's body. _Oh, Darkfern, what will I do without you?_ She thought despairingly.

Aloud, she mewed, "I'm going to go tell Eagleswoop, Hawklight, and Heartpaw." She padded into the medicine den.

"Heartpaw, Darkfern was on the thunderpath, and he got hit by a monster, and I tried to save him, but I missed, and—''

"No!" Heartpaw wailed, racing into the clearing to see her father's body.

Silverfrost followed, and she saw Hawklight and Eagleswoop emerging from the warriors' den. When they saw their father's body lying in the clearing, they rushed over to their sister, who was wailing for her father.

Silverfrost walked over to the two. "Darkfern was on the thunderpath." She began. "I tried to save him but—"

Hawklight whirled around. "Go away!" He hissed. "It's _your _fault he died! If you had just pushed him out of the way, he'd still be here right now!"

Silverfrost took a few paces back, before she turned and fled from the camp.

"Silverfrost!" Cloudfrost yowled. "Come back!"

Silverfrost ignored him, and kept running. Hawklight's words echoed in her ears. _It's your fault he died! It's your fault he died! It's your fault he died! _The words rang repeatedly, growing louder and louder.

"Stop!" Silverfrost screeched, scaring all the prey in the area. The voice stopped, and when she blinked, she was suddenly in another place.

Stars covered everything, and the silver tabby knew where she was. "Am I dead?" Silverfrost whispered.

A dappled golden she-cat appeared. Silverfrost took a step back cautiously.

"No, my dear, you are very much alive."

"Who are you?" Silverfrost asked warily.

The she-cat smiled. "My name is Dawn, although you may know me as Dawnstar, the first leader of DawnClan." She lifted her head proudly.

Silverfrost dipped her head. "What am I doing in StarClan then?"

"I brought you here to tell you this; do not let yourself unravel by Darkfern's death; he wanted you to be happy, and to have many kits with Cloudfrost."

"But why is StarClan doing this to me?" Silverfrost asked. "They took my father from me, then my best friend, then my brother's mate, and now my brother!"

Dawn blinked. "StarClan was not responsible for this, we saw it happen, but the future is etched in stone; we can only warn you of what is to come; we cannot change it, sadly. If we could, Twistedstar would never have been made leader, and so many dangers in the forest never would have arisen."

Silverfrost tipped her head. "I thought StarClan ruled the forest?"

Dawn shook her head. "We care for our descendants, from the youngest kit, to the most ancient elder, but we will and cannot interfere, we can only guide you; you are not our playthings."

"C-can I see Darkfern, just this once?" Silverfrost pleaded.

Dawn shook her head. "You will see him, but not today. He will be with you, when you receive your nine lives."

Silverfrost nodded, disappointed, but reassured by the ancient leader's words.

"Now," Dawn mewed briskly. "Go back to your clanmates; and Hawklight didn't mean what he said, he was simply grieving, and needed someone to vent his anger out on."

"But it was my fault!" Silverfrost protested.

Dawn shook her head. "It wasn't. Darkfern would have done it sooner or later, in fact he decided that even if you hadn't gotten a mate, he would have committed suicide within the next moon anyways."

Silverfrost nodded. "Can I go back now?"

Dawn nodded and rested her tail-tip on the silver warrior's nose. "Go back," She whispered. "I will always be with you, my great, great, great, great granddaughter."

Silverfrost's eyes widened. _She was descended from Dawn herself!_

Silverfrost opened her eyes, and heartbeats later, Cloudfrost appeared in the bushes.

"Silverfrost?" He mewed to his mate. "Are you alright? You know Hawklight didn't mean what he said; he's just grieving."

Silverfrost sighed. "I know." She mewed, leaning on her mate.

Cloudfrost looked at his mate, concerned. "Are you alright? Not too long ago, you were yowling your head off!"

Silverfrost nodded. "I'm fine." She promised. And for once, since Darkfern's death, she felt as if things will get better.

* * *

_**Did you enjoy that? From now on, I'm going to try to make longer chapters, but as a result of that, I won't be able to update it as often.**_

**_ Love from, Amberdust_**


	17. Chapter 15: A Pleasant Surprise

_Several moons later…_

* * *

Silverfrost was leading a hunting patrol, consisting of Fawnlight, Emeraldshine, and Willowfeather.

"Willowfeather, Emeraldshine, you go hunt near the waterfall, Fawnlight and I will hunt near the herb grove. Meet back at the camp entrance by moonrise at the latest." Silverfrost mewed.

She flicked her tail, and Fawnlight followed her towards the herb grove.

Fawnlight picked up the scent of squirrel, and she began stalking it up a tree

Silverfrost felt a rumbling in her belly. She ignored it and began stalking a mouse.

She treaded lightly, and she leaped onto the unsuspecting mouse, killing it with a swift blow.

She buried it, and sniffed the air for more traces of prey. She smelled a squirrel, and she gave chase to it. The silver tabby struggled to keep up with the squirrel, and caught it, nearly missing, and rather sloppily too.

* * *

At the end of the day, Silverfrost had caught another vole, aside from the mouse and squirrel.

She met Fawnlight, Emeraldshine, and Willowfeather at the camp entrance.

Fawnlight carried a squirrel and a chaffinch, Emeraldshine had a blackbird and a squirrel, and Willowfeather had a rabbit.

Silverfrost placed her fresh-kill on the heaping pile of prey, and selected a blackbird to share with her mate. She padded over to her mate, who was washing himself near the drinking puddle.

"Hey." She purred.

Cloudfrost looked up at his mate and mewed greetings.

"I got this blackbird to share." She mewed.

Cloudfrost nodded. "Come here." He mewed.

When they had finished their blackbird, a yowl of dismay came from the medicine den.

The two cats looked at each other, and raced into the medicine den.

Heartcloud and Briarheart were looking at a body lying on the floor of the medicine den.

Wait… That didn't make sense! All of the cats in the camp were healthy!

Then, she realized that the body was Solarflame.

"What happened?" Silverfrost mewed.

"Solarflame has been getting very weak lately." Briarheart mewed quietly. "He died peacefully, in his sleep."

Silverfrost nodded. "He didn't die of sickness, did he?" She mewed urgently.

Heartcloud shook her head. "He died of old age; he's been alive before Rainstar was even born! At least, that's what the elders said."

"Speaking of elders," Silverfrost mewed. "When do you think Thistleleaf will retire? He was born when Rainstar first became leader!"

Heartcloud shrugged. "If he had his way, he'd never become an elder." She purred, trying to loosen the dark shadow of Solarflame's death.

Silverfrost nodded. "He probably would." She purred. Suddenly, a sharp jab of pain washed through the deputy's body, and she fell to the ground, blinded by the pain.

Briarheart was at her sister's side in an instant. "What's wrong?" She mewed, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Heartcloud pushed an anxious Cloudfrost outside of the medicine den, and blocked the entrance.

"It—hurts—" Silverfrost mewed.

Briarheart used her paws and felt all over the deputy's body, and when she had finished, she purred.

"What is it?" Silverfrost mewed.

"That was the kicking of kits!" Briarheart mewed excitedly. "Silverfrost, you're expecting kits!"

"Kits?!" Cloudfrost purred. "That's great news! We need to get you into the nursery right away!"

"Cloudfrost—" Silverfrost mewed, as her mate interrupted her.

"No buts! I want our kits to be healthy and safe! No patrols for you until those kits are apprentices!"

"Cloudfrost!" Silverfrost mewed. "Briarheart said I can do hunting patrols for another moon before I move to the nursery, and anyways, I have to tell Sunnystar!"

Cloudfrost stared at his paws, embarrassed. "Ok then." He mewed.

Silverfrost made her way up to the leader's ledge, and she padded into the den.

"Sunnystar, can I speak to you?" She mewed to the leader, who was resting in her nest.

Sunnystar sat up. "Of course."

"I'm expecting Cloudfrost's kits!" Silverfrost mewed.

Sunnystar purred. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Briarheart said I can do hunting patrols for the next moon, but I think we should discuss who should be deputy after I move into the nursery."

Sunnystar nodded. "What about Dovewish? She was my second choice for deputy, after all."

"She would be very efficient and organized with all of the patrols, but I think she lacks leadership skills, don't you?"

"You're right, she cracks too easily under pressure."

"What about Thistleleaf?" She mewed.

Sunnystar shook her head. "He's a little impatient; he would take action before getting all of the facts."

"What about Mistyfur?" Silverfrost asked.

Sunnystar looked thoughtful. "She's a mixture of Dovewish and Thistleleaf; organized, likes to get all of the facts, and kind and considerate like Dovewish, and doesn't crack under pressure, and ready to attack if necessary, like Thistleleaf. She's perfect!"

Silverfrost nodded. "In one moon's time, Mistyfur will be the temporary deputy."

_Four moons later.._

* * *

"Come on, Silverfrost, one last push! You've got it!" Briarheart encouraged.

Silverfrost let out a yowl of exhaustion as the fourth kit slipped out, and Heartcloud licked its fur the wrong way vigorously.

Cloudfrost raced into the nursery, panting. "Is she alright?" He mewed.

Briarheart purred. "Silverfrost is fine, and you are a father to three lovely she-kits and a tom."

She and Heartcloud exited the den, giving the new parents privacy.

"What should we name them?" Silverfrost mewed.

"How about Rosekit, for the light brown she-kit?" Cloudfrost suggested.

Silverfrost nodded. "Amberkit, for the silver tabby, because she has amber eyes."

"Sweetkit, for the cream-colored she-kit, and Oakkit for the—" Cloudfrost mewed, as he was interrupted by his mate.

"No. The black tabby tom will be Darkkit." Silverfrost mewed. "He looks exactly like Darkfern."

Cloudfrost nodded. "Darkkit. That's a good name."

Silverfrost purred. "Amberkit, Rosekit, Sweetkit, and Darkkit, the sweetest kits a mother could ever want."


	18. Chapter 16: Tragedy

_Two moons later…_

* * *

"Mama, look at me!" Amberkit squealed with delight as she leaped off a tree stump.

Silverfrost purred at her daughter happily. "Be careful, dear." It was the kits' first time out of camp, and all four kits were very excited.

Darkkit and Rosekit were planning on pranking Sweetkit, when Cloudfrost overheard them and mewed sternly, "You'd better not be pranking your siblings, or you'll be heading straight back to the nursery."

Sweetkit looked over her shoulder nervously. "Is Rosekit going to prank me?" She whispered.

Silverfrost shook her head. "Don't worry; if they do, she'll be confined to the nursery for a moon before you could say mouse." She reassured her daughter.

"Sweetkit, come here!" Amberkit yowled. "I can see the whole world from this tree stump!"

Cloudfrost purred. "Actually, that's just half of DawnClan's territory."

"Oh." Amberkit's head drooped. Then her eyes brightened. "But we can pretend!"

Silverfrost purred to her mate. "Nothing will keep them down for long."

Cloudfrost nodded. "I think they got that from me." He teased.

Silverfrost purred, and pretended to look hurt.

Just then, Rosekit let out a mew of pain.

Silverfrost and Cloudfrost raced to their kits anxiously.

"What happened?" Silverfrost asked the kits.

"Rosekit was playing and got a big thorn in her paw!" Darkkit exclaimed.

"She's going to die!" Amberkit squealed and covered her muzzle with her paws.

Cloudfrost nudged the little kit. "No, she's not." He assured the kit.

"You're sure?" Amberkit asked tentatively.

"I'm sure." Silverfrost mewed, lifting Rosekit onto her back. "Let's go back to camp, kits."

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, they told Amberkit, Sweetkit, and Darkkit to go to the nursery, and the two mates went to take Rosekit to the medicine den.

"It's just a small thorn." Heartcloud said, pulling it out. "Stay off that paw for a few days and you'll be fine."

Rosekit nodded, licking her paw.

* * *

Several days later, Silverfrost woke up to the sound of coughing.

Silverfrost sniffed her kits quickly, panic rising.

The coughing was coming from Rosekit.

Silverfrost gently picked up Rosekit, careful not to disturb the other kits, and took her to the medicine den.

"Briarheart!" Silverfrost called. "Rosekit is coughing!"

Briarheart came racing from the medicine den, looking distracted.

"What?"

"Rosekit is coughing!" Silverfrost exclaimed impatiently.

After Briarheart and Heartcloud examined the kit, Heartcloud mewed, "She has greencough, and this is the third case today."

"Who else has it? I should tell Mistyfur not to put them on patrol."

"Snifflenose and Ivflower." Heartcloud replied.

"I'll go tell Mistyfur now." Silverfrost left the den, and padded over to the temporary deputy.

"Heartcloud said that Snifflenose and Ivyflower have greencough, so they shouldn't go on patrol."

"Alright." Mistyfur mewed. "I'll see to it."

When Silverfrost went back to the nursery, she found Emeraldshine dozing away.

"What's Emeraldshine doing here?" She whispered to her kits.

"She said she's having Doeleap's kits." Amberkit mewed.

Silverfrost purred. "Good for her!"

* * *

When Silverfrost woke the next morning, she heard a yowl of dismay come from the medicine den.

Cloudfrost burst in, moments later. "Silverfrost, come quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rosekit—she's dead!"

* * *

_**DA DUN! **_

_**Sorry I didn't update last week; my schedule was crazy! Stay tuned and favorite and follow to be notified when I release my next chapter!**_

_**Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


	19. Chapter 17: Exile

**Wonderful news! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't updated... I had a HORRIBLE case of writers' block, but I made the chapter a little longer than usual.. please don't hate me.**

* * *

"No!" Silverfrost yowled despairingly.

Cloudfrost dipped his head. "Briarheart and Heartcloud did all they could, but—"

Silverfrost buried her muzzle into her mate's. "No.." She whispered.

Cloudfrost touched his tail-tip on her back gently. "Come on, let's go see her burial."

* * *

After much convincing, Cloudfrost was able to lead his distraught mate away from her remaining kits.

Petalfrost looked at her daughter's horrible state mournfully and licked her daughter's fur, before going to sit beside Briarheart.

Silverfrost hardly heard a word any of the other cats said, and when it was her turn to speak, she mewed, "Rosekit was a lively kit, so sweet and eager. She was taken from us too soon, and DawnClan missed out on someone who would have been a wonderful warrior."

The elders lifted Rosekit's fragile body, and buried her near the waterfall, one of the kit's favorite places.

* * *

The next few days flew past like a blur; Silverfrost was lost in grief, and the kits felt Rosekit's loss quite deeply as well. A moon had gone by, when Cloudfrost burst into camp. Silverfrost had just started to get past her kit's death, when her mate uttered three horrible words; "Briarheart is missing!"

"No.." Silverfrost swayed on her paws. "She was my sister.. My brother is dead, my father is dead, my brother's mate is dead, and my kit is dead, and now my sister as well?"

"No one found her body." Cloudfrost mewed gently. "She simply left the camp early this morning. For all we know, she could simply be gathering herbs in the uplands."

"She wouldn't run off without telling anyone!" Silverfrost wailed.

"She could have received a message from the ancestors and didn't want to disturb us." Cloudfrost reasoned, rubbing his muzzle into his mate's.

"Let's pray that is the case." Silverfrost mewed quietly.

* * *

_Several moons later..._

Silverfrost licked urgently at Amberkit's silver coat.

"Mama! I can groom my own coat!" Amberkit protested, as Silverfrost moved on to Darkkit's dark black fur.

"Well, you need to look perfect for your apprentice ceremony." Cloudfrost mewed, who was working on Sweetkit's cream-colored fur.

Just then, a voice boomed from the leader's ledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the leader's ledge for a clan meeting!"

"Go on!" Silverfrost mewed, leading the nervous kits out of the den.

The kits trembled as Sunnystar looked down on them. "Amberkit," She mewed, "from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Hollybriar." The leader turned to the she-cat, her eyes shining with pride. "Hollybriar, I trust you to pass along all you have learned to Amberpaw."

"I will." Hollybriar mewed proudly.

She turned to the next kit. "Darkkit," She mewed, "from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfeather." The leader turned to Willowfeather, her eyes filled with joy. "Willowfeather, I trust you to pass along all you have learned to Darkpaw."

"I won't let you down!" Willowfeather promised.

Sunnystar smiled, and turned to Sweetkit. "Sweetkit," She mewed, "from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor will be Ivyflower." The leader turned to the shocked she-cat. "Ivyflower, I trust you to pass along all you have learned to Sweetpaw."

"I-I will." Ivyflower mewed.

Silverfrost chanted loudest of all among the clan, "Amberpaw! Darkpaw! Sweetpaw!"

Just then, Emeraldshine's kits, Littlekit, Flurrykit, and Duskkit burst out of the nursery to congratulate their former denmates.

"So I get to call you Amberpaw now!" Littlekit squeaked, his tiny tail waving in the air.

Amberpaw purred. "I know! I'm finally an apprentice! And you will be too, in a few moons."

Duskkit heaved a big sigh, her gray fur ruffling. "That'll take forever!"

Flurrykit shook out her white coat, where bits and pieces of moss had gathered. "But we'll be the best apprentices DawnClan ever had!" She boasted.

Darkpaw purred. "Don't get too cocky, _I'll _be the best apprentice in _all _the clans!"

Silverfrost licked her son's head. "I think you're getting a bit too cocky yourself, dear."

"Well, it's true!"

Cloudfrost snorted.

"You should probably go get to know the other apprentices." Silverfrost advised.

"Alright." Darkpaw padded away, Amberpaw and Sweetpaw at his heels.

"Night mama! Night papa!" They called in unison.

* * *

_Three moons later..._

Silverfrost marked a scent marker along the BraveClan border with her patrol, Snifflenose, Dappledfern, and her apprentice, Flurrypaw. Snifflenose and Dappledfern had been glaring at Silverfrost all day, which greatly concerned the silver tabby.

Flurrypaw had done an excellent job marking the border, and she bounded up to her mentor. "How did I do?"

"You did wonderful." Silverfrost purred. "You're an excellent apprentice."

Flurrypaw beamed.

They were on their way back to camp when Snifflenose approached Silverfrost. "Can Dappledfern and I speak to you?" Silverfrost nodded. "In private." He added, flicking his ears toward Flurrypaw.

"Flurrypaw! Why don't you go ahead? We'll catch up!" Silverfrost called.

The white she-cat nodded and bounded away.

"So, what did you wish to talk about?"

Dappledfern glared at her. "You can drop the act, we all know you're working with BraveClan."

Silverfrost's eyes widened. "Why in the name of StarClan would I ally myself with the cats who killed my father?" She spat.

Snifflenose's eyes narrowed to slits. "Why don't we ask you, _traitor?_" He sneered.

Silverfrost's fur rose along her spine. "And how _dare _you accuse me of betraying you?" She hissed.

"You thought no cat would find out; you were wrong!" Dappledfern hissed.

"Who?" Silverfrost asked, shocked any cat would say she had been allied with BraveClan.

"We promised not to tell; you might kill them." Snifflenose mewed, unsheathing his claws and advancing towards the deputy.

Silverfrost backed up, ready to defend herself. She realized the ground beneath her was very unstable, and she was aware that she was standing near the edge of a cliff. Snifflenose swiped at her, and Silverfrost ducked, falling backwards slightly, feeling the ground crumble away. Just then, a blur of white flashed by, and Snifflenose tumbled over the edge, yowling for help. Dappledfern raced over, and Silverfrost looked over the edge in horror.

"Snifflenose!" Dappledfern yowled despairingly.

Silverfrost turned to the white cat, who was Cloudfrost. He looked horrified. He turned to Dappledfern, who was screeching, "You killed him!"

Silverfrost stepped in between them before Dappledfern killed her clanmate. "Don't!" Silverfrost yowled.

Dappledfern's eyes narrowed to slits, seething with fury. "It's all your fault, you BraveClan traitor!"

"Silverfrost is not a traitor!" Cloudfrost hissed.

Just then, Sunnystar, Sweetpaw, Darkpaw, Amberpaw, Thistleleaf, and Fawnflight emerged from the brambles.

"Hi, mama! Flurrypaw was worried so we came to see if you were-" Amberpaw's mew died as she took in the sight.

"What's going on here?" Sunnystar demanded, turning to her deputy.

"Sunnystar, I-"

Dappledfern interrupted her. "Silverfrost is a BraveClan traitor! Snifflenose tried to chase her off, but Cloudfrost pushed him over the edge!"

Sunnystar whirled to face Cloudfrost, his eyes still staring in shock at the place Snifflenose had fell. "I-I didn't mean to!" He trembled. "I-I thought he was going to get pushed into the bushes, otherwise I never would have-"

"You killed your clanmate!" Sunnystar hissed. Thistleclaw unsheathed his claws.

"And you!" Sunnystar turned to Silverfrost, her eyes seething with fury. "You betrayed your clanmates; you were the deputy! You're supposed to be trustworthy!"

"Sunnystar, I would never betray-"

"Enough!" Sunnystar lashed her tail. "You and Cloudfrost are exiled; and you are to never return!"

Darkpaw's eyes widened with horror. "But, they can't leave!"

Sunnystar turned to the trembling apprentices. "If you wish to join your parents and be exiled as well, be my guest!"

Sweetpaw looked between her parents and her leader, torn.

Darkpaw stepped towards his parents. "I'm going-"

"No." Silverfrost interrupted, hating herself for what she was about to do. "You and your sisters will continue to train as warriors, make your parents proud. We don't want you to live a secluded life just because of us."

"But-" Darkpaw and his sisters shot one last mournful glance at them, and Thistleleaf hissed threateningly, as the warriors pushed through the brambles, and out of sight.

Silverfrost turned to her mate, licking him to comfort him. "We'll be okay." She reassured him. "I know where we can live, in the uplands, there's a secluded cave that Darkfern, Briarheart and I used to play in as apprentices."

Cloudfrost nuzzled his mate. He turned towards the direction of camp, before turning away. "Lead the way."

Silverfrost and Cloudfrost crossed the DawnClan border, for the last time, and they journeyed into the unknown.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA **

**I WILL NEVER STOP THE CLIFFHANGERS, UNTIL THIS STORY HAS 50 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, SO MAKE SURE TO DO THAT! Oh and review too. **

** Not-so-much-love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	20. Chapter 18: Redemption

_Five moons later..._

* * *

Silverfrost sighed bleakly as she drowsily shared tongues with her mate. Ever since they had left the clans, life had been miserable.

Cloudfrost nudged her. "I'm sorry." He mewed. "If I hadn't leaped at Snifflenose..." He stopped.

"It wasn't your-" Pricking her ears, Silverfrost picked up a scent she hadn't smelled in moons.

Five silhouettes appeared at the mouth of the cave, and as they came closer, Silverfrost identified the scent. "Briarheart?" The first figure stepped into view, and Silverfrost yowled with joy.

Briarheart had indeed, emerged from the shadows, followed by Amberpaw, Sweetpaw, and Darkpaw. The fifth scent made Silverfrost's hackles rise. "BraveClan!" She hissed, and Cloudfrost unsheathed his claws, ready to fight. She bunched her muscles to leap at the tom, but Briarheart thrust herself in front of him.

"Wait! He's on our side!"

Silverfrost realized her sister's belly was swollen. It dawned on her. Tilting her head to the BraveClan warrior, she realized he looked protective of the medicine cat.

"You didn't..." She whispered.

Briarheart nodded. Flicking her tail at the orange tom, she mewed, "This is Firefern, my mate. Firefern, this is my sister, Silverfrost, and her mate, Cloudfrost."

Cloudfrost lowered his claws, but they remained unsheathed.

Firefern's eyes narrowed at Silverfrost. "The DawnClan deputy?"

"Former DawnClan deputy." Silverfrost corrected.

The other three cats emerged from the shadows, and Silverfrost beamed with joy. "My kits!" Amberpaw, Darkpaw, and Sweetpaw nuzzled their parents. "I missed you!" Silverfrost cried.

Amberpaw bounced with excitement. "We're warriors now! I'm Amberlight, and Darkpaw is Darkshadow, and Sweetpaw is Sweetpelt!"

Cloudfrost purred. "We're so proud of you."

Silverfrost turned to her sister. "Why have you come?"

Briarheart shuffled her paws. "I received a message from StarClan. They told me that you were accused of helping BraveClan, and Cloudfrost accidentally killed Snifflenose. They told me I had to show DawnClan the truth. And, since Firefern was from BraveClan, he could help. That's how I, erm.."

"So what are we waiting for?" Cloudfrost asked. "Let's go!" And the six cats followed the tom, back to the Clans.

* * *

When they arrived in the DawnClan camp, they were greeted by hisses. "Traitors!" Thistleleaf hissed. "I knew those three would betray us to their murderous parents!"

Silverfrost flexed her claws. "How dare you accuse me a traitor?"

"You helped BraveClan!" Dappledfern hissed. Her eyes turned to Firefern. "And you are, bringing an enemy clan into our camp!"

"Stop!" Sunnystar yowled, who was standing atop the leader's ledge. Her eyes narrowed to Firefern. "StarClan told me they would return, and to hear them out."

Thistleleaf glared at them, before sheathing his claws. "They had better make it quick." He growled.

Sunnystar jerked her head. "Emeraldshine, Heartcloud, come with me to my den." The medicine cat, and Emeraldshine, whom must have been the new deputy, followed her to her den, and Silverfrost, Cloudfrost, Briarheart, and Firefern followed.

When they had all sat down, Sunnystar turned to Silverfrost. "Why should I believe that you aren't helping BraveClan?"

"All due respect, BraveClan killed my father!" Silverfrost spat. "I'd never side with those fox-hearts!" She glanced at Firefern. "No offense."

Sunnystar turned to Cloudfrost. "Why did you push Snifflenose off the cliff?"

Cloudfrost's eyes turned glassy. "I-I didn't know the edge was behind him, I thought that there was still room.." He turned to Silverfrost. "But he was ready to kill my mate, and I couldn't allow that to happen."

Sunnystar nodded, and turned to Briarheart. "Why did you break the warrior code, and medicine cat code?"

Briarheart seemed to shrink under her pelt. "My heart was led astray." She whispered.

"Why were you even near BraveClan warriors anyways?"

"StarClan told me, Silverfrost and Cloudfrost had been falsely accused, I had to go to BraveClan to prove their innocence." She turned to Firefern. "And instead I found love."

Sunnystar turned to her deputy and medicine cat. "Well?"

"I, for one, could never believe that Silverfrost would help the cats who murdered her father. And Cloudfrost was only trying to protect his mate." Her gaze sweeped over the cats. "Would you not do the same? And as for Briarheart.. StarClan told her to go to BraveClan, so they must have known that she would fall in love with Firefern, yet they wanted her to, so it must have been for a reason."

Emeraldshine spoke next. "Maybe Silverfrost allied with BraveClan so they wouldn't kill any more of her kin." Her eyes narrowed. "And Cloudfrost still killed a clanmate, regardless of the fact he did it to save his mate, if he isn't lying. As for Briarheart, I agree that she was following fate, and StarClan willed her to do it, so maybe her kits are destined for greatness." She glanced at the she-cat's belly.

Silverfrost felt her pelt grow hot. "That's mouse-brained! You can never trust the word of a BraveClan cat!" She glance at Firefern, who's pelt was pricking. "Sorry."

"I see you still haven't lost your fire, or your sharp tongue." Sunnystar observed. She flicked her tail. You may leave, you will be allowed to stay as guests until I reach a decision."

Silverfrost dipped her head, and the four cats left the den.

* * *

When night had fallen, Sunnystar finally emerged from her den, with Emeraldshine and Heartcloud beside her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the leader's ledge!" Warriors spilled out from the warrior's den, and Flurrypaw led her denmates out of the apprentice's den.

"I have decided, that Briarheart may stay as a medicine cat. It was StarClan's will that she visit BraveClan, knowing fully well what would happen."

Murmurs of welcome spread through the crowd.

"And," Sunnystar turned to Firefern. "If Firefern is willing to stay, he may stay with us for a moon, and when the moon is up, we will discuss if he should be allowed to stay."

"I wish to stay." Firefern mewed. His eyes were full of love as he looked at Briarheart. "Anything, for Briarheart."

"And, as for Silverfrost and Cloudfrost-"

"They should be exiled permanently!" Thistleleaf cried.

Sunnystar glowered at the tom. "Silence!" She hissed. "They will be allowed to stay."

"Who will be deputy?" Ivyflower called.

"Silverfrost was not dead, nor was she a traitor, when Emeraldshine was appointed in her place, so Emeraldshine was never deputy in the eyes of StarClan. So Silverfrost will resume her role as deputy."

Emeraldshine's eyes flashed with anger, and glared at Silverfrost. The silver she-cat didn't have long to ponder it, when the cats began cheering their names, even Thistleleaf, and Amberlight, Darkshadow, Sweetpelt, and Petalfrost cheered loudest of all. "Firefern! Briarheart! Silverfrost! Cloudfrost!"

Silverfrost smiled, forgetting about Emeraldshine's odd behavior. Now, things may finally get back to normal.


	21. Chapter 19: Kits and Suspicions

_3 moons later..._

* * *

Silverfrost was busy sending out the day's patrols. Things had more or less gone back to normal. Thistleleaf had moved to the elders den, Briarheart moved to the nursery, and Flurrypaw and her littermates had received their warrior names, Flurrystorm, Littlepelt, and Duskfur.

"Right," Silverfrost was saying. "Flurrystorm, you can lead a hunting patrol with Duskfur, Ivyflower, and Dappledfern. Amberlight, you can take Darkshadow and Littlepelt on a border patrol of the WinterClan border. Robinleap, you take Snowflake and Bramblebracken on another hunting patrol."

The cats she had named nodded and rushed off.

Silverfrost turned to Sweetpelt. "You can lead another hunting patrol, and take Mistyfur and Doeleap."

"Sure." Sweetpelt whisked her tail and led Mistyfur and Doeleap out of the camp.

"Willowfeather, you can take Emeraldshine and Petalfrost on a border patrol near the BraveClan border." Silverfrost decided for the final patrol.

Silverfrost could've sworn she saw a glimmer of resent in Emeraldshine's eyes as she spun around and followed Willowfeather.

Silverfrost didn't have much time to ponder it because she heard a yowl from the nursery.

Briarheart was yowling in pain.

"Briarheart!" Silverfrost called. "I'll get Heartcloud!" She dashed to the medicine den.

She poked her head into the medicine den. "Heartcloud!"

The medicine cat dropped the herbs she was sorting. "What's wrong?" She mewed.

"Briarheart is kitting!"

Heartcloud dashed into the nursery, Silverfrost at her heels.

The she-cat hurriedly sat down and got into position. She glanced at Silverfrost. "Could you get Firefern?"

Silverfrost nodded. "Okay." She dashed into the forest.

She spotted the former BraveClan warrior near the Three Oaks. "Briarheart is kitting!" She exclaimed.

Firefern's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Silverfrost flicked her tail, and dashed back to camp, Firefern hot on her heels.

Firefern rushed into the nursery just as a thin, pitiful wail cut through the air.

"Almost there!" Silverfrost heard Heartcloud mew encouragingly to her former mentor.

Silverfrost strained her ears to listen to any other mewling kits, but was interrupted when a voice sounded behind her.

"Silverfrost?" Cloudfrost mewed, catching the she-cat by surprise. "Do you want to come hunting? Worrying won't help Briarheart."

Silverfrost pondered her mate's words. "You have a point." She admitted. "I'll come with you."

Cloudfrost purred in delight.

* * *

They hunted near the BraveClan border, which had a bountiful supply of prey. Silverfrost had already caught a squirrel and two mice, and Cloudfrost was somewhere farther down the border.

The scent of rabbit flooded her nostrils, and she dropped into a hunters' crouch. Moments later, a rabbit flashed into view. Silverfrost tasted the air. She was downwind. She crept closer, and was a mouse-length away when something crashed into her and sent her flying several fox-lengths away. The rabbit pricked its ears, and hared away into the undergrowth.

Silverfrost jumped to her paws. She spun around in the direction she'd been before, and saw a light brown tabby she-cat. Silverfrost tasted the air around the she-cat. BraveClan scent! The cat in front of her was Brightblossom.

Silverfrost slid out her claws, and bunched her muscles, ready to spring, when three other cats emerged from the undergrowth. There was another light brown tabby, Nimbleleap, Brightblossom's daughter, she mused, recognizing the she-cat from Gatherings.

The other two cats were Swallowleaf, a cream-colored tom, and Scarmist, a dark gray tabby she-cat. The four BraveClan warriors all had their claws out, and their eyes glinting angrily in the sunlight.

Silverfrost hissed in defiance, despite being seriously outnumbered. "What are you doing on DawnClan territory?" She snarled.

Brightblossom snarled in reply. "This is BraveClan territory now."

Silverfrost narrowed her eyes at the she-cat. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She sprang, claws unsheathed, and dug her claws into Nimbleleap's pelt. The she-cat hissed in surprise and clawed at Silverfrost's ear.

Pain exploded in the silver tabby's ear, and she staggered backwards. Silverfrost let out a yowl of defiance as she charged the four bristling cats, who stood side-by-side, snarling and spitting. Silverfrost scored her claws down Swallowleaf's side, and Swallowleaf shrieked in pain. The tom swiped a paw at the silver tabby, but she dodged, only for Scarmist to bite her tail a heartbeat later.

Silverfrost whipped around to face Scarmist, but Brightblossom jumped onto her back, and Silverfrost staggered under the weight and collapsed on the forest floor.

Silverfrost tried to spin around, but Swallowleaf and Nimbleleap pinned her down.

Scarmist raised her claws to strike a blow, when a flash of silver tumbled into the gray tabby. Scarmist let out a yowl of surprise, and Silverfrost recognized the scent lingering in the air. _Willowfeather! _Suddenly, a pale gray she-cat bowled into Nimbleleap. With the weight released, the DawnClan deputy was able to pushed Swallowleaf off of her.

Silverfrost raked her claws down Swallowleaf's cheek, and she saw her mother, Petalfrost, fighting Nimbleleap. Claws dug into Silverfrost's back and she hissed and spun around to score her claws down the warrior who had grabbed her. Brightblossom.

Silverfrost yowled in defiance and slipped nimbly under the she-cat's belly and raked her claws down. Brightblossom yowled in pain and picked Silverfrost up by the scruff and tossed her into Swallowleaf, who raised his unsheathed claws, ready to strike.

Silverfrost tried to escape, but Brightblossom pinned her down. Silverfrost struggled, but to no avail. Claws scored down her muzzle. Blood poured into her eyes as the silver tabby spotted Emeraldshine in the corner of her vision, standing there, ignorant of the fight raging around her.

"Emeraldshine!" Silverfrost called desperately. "Help me!"

Emeraldshine swung her gaze over to the deputy, as if just noticing her. Silverfrost sighed in relief. She was saved! Silverfrost tensed her muscles, and gathered her remaining strength, ready to spring once Emeraldshine had rushed to her aid.

But Emeraldshine stood there, watching with intrigue. Her ear twitched, and she licked her paw.

Silverfrost realized, Emeraldshine wouldn't be there to help her.

Silverfrost managed to wrench free of Brightblossom's grip, and Swallowleaf's next blow hit his Clanmate, instead of the silver tabby.

Silverfrost bit Swallowleaf's tail, and the tom shrieked in pain.

Brightblossom lunged, ready to attack, but then she paused, and looked around her. Nimbleleap had scratches all over her pelt, and Scarmist was limping. A moment's hesitation, before the she-cat opened her jaws. "Retreat!"

Immediately, all the BraveClan cats broke off their skirmishes and hared away for their own territory.

Silverfrost purred. She turned to her clanmates. "Good job. I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

Her gaze swung over to Emeraldshine, who wouldn't meet the deputy's gaze.

Silverfrost narrowed her eyes. "Why did you stand there, and let us fight the BraveClan warriors on our own?" She asked, her voice cold.

Willowfeather hissed in disbelief, and Petalfrost dug her claws into the ground, kneading at the dirt.

Emeraldshine was silent.

"Well?" Silverfrost hissed.

Just then, Cloudfrost burst out from the undergrowth, panting hard. He had a squirrel in his jaws. He dropped it on the ground next to him. "What happened?" He demanded. "I heard fighting- Are you all alright?" His face clouded in confusion. "Why are you all glaring at Emeraldshine?"

Willowfeather hissed. "Emeraldshine didn't bother lifting a claw to help us." She narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Cloudfrost had a look of disbelief. "What? Surely, you must be mistaken."

"Oh, I'm not." Silverfrost hissed. "Brightblossom and Swallowleaf had me pinned down, and I asked Emeraldshine for help, but she just stood there and watched me." She narrowed her eyes at Emeraldshine.

"We'll bring her back to camp." Cloudfrost mewed, "She may not speak to us, but she'll speak to Sunnystar."

Silverfrost nodded. She flicked her tail at Willowfeather and Petalfrost. "You go on ahead with Emeraldshine, Cloudfrost and I will retrieve our prey."

"Alright." Petalfrost mewed. She followed Emeraldshine and Willowfeather to the direction of camp.

Cloudfrost picked up his squirrel, and Silverfrost dug up her squirrel and mice.

* * *

When they entered the camp, it was in complete chaos.

Every cat in the clan was out in the clearing, arguing and hissing at Emeraldshine.

Ivyflower, Hawklight, Sweetpelt, and Dawnripple were arguing, but it was too far away to hear their words.

Doeleap was staring at his mate in horror, his fur spiked and bristling, and Fernshade was beside him, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Flurrystorm, Littlepelt, and Duskfur were beside him, staring in horror at their mother.

Frostpelt, Dovewish, Junipercloud, Dawnripple, Hollybriar, Snowflake, Bramblebracken, Robinleap, Dappledfern, Lionpelt, Amberlight, and Darkshadow were clustered together near the fresh-kill pile, muttering to one another and shooting hostile glances at Emeraldshine.

Eagleswoop pressed his pelt against his mate's, and Fawnlight pressed into his, and glared at Emeraldshine.

Mistyfur, and Firefern growled at Emeraldshine, in a corner of the camp, as they guarded her.

Briarheart poked her head out of the nursery, kits suckling at her belly. Heartcloud was watching with horror from the entrance to the medicine den.

Petalfrost and Willowfeather were conversing in hushed tones with Sunnystar underneath the leaders' ledge, and in the elders' den, Birchleap, Robinpounce, and Thistleleaf sat in the entrance, straining their ears to hear their conversation.

Cloudfrost glanced at his mate questioningly, but Silverfrost shook her head, and flicked her tail over at the fresh-kill pile. She dropped her squirrel and mice on the ground. "Go bring our prey over to the pile." She whispered.

Cloudfrost nodded, and set off.

Silverfrost padded over to Sunnystar.

Sunnystar looked up in recognition, and dipped her head as Silverfrost approached. "Willowfeather, Petalfrost, you may go."

Petalfrost and Willowfeather nodded, and stalked off.

"Please, tell me what happened." Sunnystar mewed.

Silverfrost told her everything, her and Cloudfrost hunting, the fight with BraveClan, and Emeraldshine's betrayal.

Sunnystar heaved a breath, and exhaled. "Thank you. I know what I must do now."

Sunnystar leaped onto the leader's ledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the leader's ledge!"

Most of the cats had already been beneath the ledge, and within seconds, every cat was under the leader's ledge.

Silverfrost moved from the base of the ledge to sit closer to her kin.

Sunnystar glanced at Firefern and Mistyfur. "Bring Emeraldshine here." She ordered.

Firefern and Mistyfur hissed at their clanmate as they escorted her to the base of the ledge, before sliding back into the swarm of angry cats.

Sunnystar glared down at Emeraldshine, who stood at the bottom of the ledge, her face defiant.

"Why did you betray your clanmates, Emeraldshine?" Sunnystar hissed. "We're supposed to be your clanmates!"

Emeraldshine gazed at her leader, struggling to find the words to speak. She stood there, silent.

"Well then? Speak!" Sunnystar hissed.

After a moment's unease, Emeraldshine's face hardened into pure anger and hatred.

"You want to know why?" Emeraldshine hissed. She flicked her tail contemptuously at Silverfrost, and spun around to face the deputy. "You took everything from me!" She yowled angrily. "You took Cloudfrost from me! _I _was going to be Cloudfrost's mate! And you killed Snifflenose!" She screeched. Her gaze swept over her clanmates. "And you all _forgive _her for killing a clanmate?!"

"It was an accident." Sunnystar mewed coldly.

Emeraldshine stared at her mate, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Look!" She hissed. "I'm stuck with a mate who won't even _look _at me. We're supposed to be a team!" She glared at her children. "And my kits... I _raised _them, and they don't even acknowledge me!" She glared at Silverfrost. "Meanwhile, her mate was exiled for _her_ actions, but he stuck with her! And _her _kits risked _everything _to bring their mother back to the clan!" Her voice turned to a gravely whisper. "She has everything I ever wanted, and all I have is a disloyal mate, disloyal littermates, and ungrateful children." She spat.

Willowfeather glared at her sister. "You're wrong." She spat. "_You're _the disloyal one!"

Fernshade hissed at her sister. "You turned your back on your clanmates!"

Emeraldshine glared coldly at her littermates. "You're wrong. DawnClan is full of traitors. Ungrateful scum!" She hissed.

"That's enough!" Sunnystar hissed. "Emeraldshine, you are banished from DawnClan. You are now a rogue, and you will be until your dying breath. If you aren't off our territory by sunset... you will be killed. Let StarClan turn their backs on you in death as we have in the living world. Willowfeather, Fernshade, _get that scum off our territory._" She hissed.

The two she-cats hissed at their littermate as they pushed her out of camp, and they walked out into the undergrowth as they led Emeraldshine out of clan territory.

Silverfrost wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed, but she could have sworn she saw Emeraldshine shoot a look of pure hatred at Sunnystar. But, based on the other cats neutral looks, she didn't think so.

She glanced at the DawnClan leader, who was retiring to her den, and swung her head back to the camp entrance, where Emeraldshine had just disappeared. She shuddered. She knew Emeraldshine was banished, but she couldn't help but feel DawnClan hadn't seen the last of the hateful she-cat.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Sorry for not updating in sooooooo long. **_

**_Also, if the last two paragraphs didn't hint this, Emeraldshine will be back! _**

_**Please favorite, follow, and leave a review!**_

_** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**_


End file.
